Finding Balance
by kissmyapplejuice
Summary: "I will do what I must to keep the balance." In the struggle of light and dark, Evangeline finds herself in a position that relies on the balance of the two, however, the dark is winning and it is closing in. CONTAINS LAST JEDI SPOILERS AND ADULT THEMES!
1. Disturbance

First multi-chapter story in years…hopefully I will actually finish this one. Hi there, Star War fans! It's me…this person you have never met, but also maybe somewhat equally loves Star Wars. I don't know. You might love it more than me, and that is completely possible. I hope you enjoy this story! As of right now there are 14 chapters planned (we'll see how that goes) and an Epilogue chapter. This story will contain mature themes such as swearing, torture, nudity, sexual themes, and rape. If this makes you uncomfortable I will put a warning at the beginning of each chapter that contains things of a sexual nature. However, I don't know why you are reading M rated stuff if you don't want to read that. It is a little AU since I didn't like that the killed Snoke off (or did they?!), so I brought him back…sorta. I'm saying the Destruction of the Jedi happened in 30 ABY to make my story line work, so there are 4 years between that and the Force Awakens. Without further delay, here is Finding Balance!

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _ **It started like it always does.**_

 _ **The force has become unbalanced.**_

 _ **There must be balance.**_

 _ **At any cost.**_

* * *

 _Disturbance_

Evangeline sat in front of the stone altar meditating. Trying to find balance. However, she only found the ever-shifting tides of the battle of light and dark. She was unable to right it. There was too much dark, and she couldn't find the means to bring the light back. Her light brown hair flowed down to the small of her back, and swayed gently with the breeze. Sweat beads roll down her brow. A sudden bang caused her eyes to flash open. One eye is an ice blue while the other was deep brown. She stood, turned around grabbing a small orb that glowed black and white that sat on the altar, and quickly descended the stairs. She felt the disturbance. She knew who was here.

She quickly ran to her chambers gathering supplies into a small bag. She wrapped the orb in fabric, and placed it gently underneath everything. Finally, she ran down the hall where she shook a young boy lightly.

"Little one, I need to you sit up," She grabs a small coat off a hook.

"Mama, what's happening?" The boy gently rubs his eyes

"Don't worry, my little lamb, I just need you to get your coat on. No need to wake too much," she smiles at him, and runs her fingers through his thick locks. He groggily obeys her request, but quickly falls asleep when his coat is on. _They were getting closer_. Evangeline quickly jots down a note, and places it in the bag. She quickly bundles up the small boy in his blankets with his stuffed animal, and heads further down the hallway. With a press of a button and small hiss, a door opens to an escape pod placed here under the strict orders that it only be used for an emergency. Evangeline got the boy situated inside as gently as possible, but still his little brown eyes fluttered open.

"Where are we going, Mama?"

"You are going somewhere safe, my sweet," confusion began to etch on the young boy's face, but it quickly morphed into terror.

"Mama, why aren't you coming with me?!" He starts to struggle against the seat restraints. Evangeline kneels in front of him, taking his face into her hands, halting his struggles for a moment.

"I will see you again, don't worry. Remember I am always with you, but I need to make sure you are safe," she hears yelling approaching the temple, "and right now, little one, that is not here and it is not with me. Remember to stay in the pod after you land, and don't touch the orb." As tears begin to form in her eyes, Evangeline takes off a necklace with a green crystal on it that has hung close to her heart for many years from a love long gone, and places it around his neck. "Take this and remember that I am always with you in the Force." She places one final kiss on his head as he begins to cry and plead with her, and his struggles to get free become more violent. With one more push of a button, the pod seals, muffling the boy's screams, and with another push the pod vanishes. Evangeline lets out a strangled cry. She knows he is safe from detection because of the cloaking and that he will be found because of its beacon, but that doesn't stop the pain in her heart or the tears from falling.

There are loud bangs coming from the temple doors. It was time. Evangeline steeled herself, and walked calmly back into the main chamber. Bits of stone fly by her, and the metal doors banged open loudly. A small contingent of about ten Stormtroopers file in followed by a man dressed all in black with striking red hair.

"General Hux," Evangeline looked at the man approaching her. He looks at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"How dare you address a general of the First Order before he has spoken," He raises a hand and slaps her across the face, violently.

"You are in my home, General, it only seems polite to address you." Evangeline looks back up at him, a small trickle of blood runs from the corner of her mouth. Hux quickly grabs her chin, holding it firmly.

"I don't know how you knew my name. I don't know how you knew we were here. I also don't know what the Supreme Leader wants with you, girl, but I would hate to ruin your beautiful face before I get it in front of him." Hux pushes Evangeline back causing her to lose her footing and fall.

"Search the place for the artifact, cuff her, and bring her to the ship." Hux barked at the Stormtroopers as he walked away with his hands laced behind his back. Two Stormtroopers hurry up to Evangeline and pull her violently off the floor before cuffing her hands in front of her. Evangeline offers no resistance. To fight against the First Order now would only cause her great strife. As the troopers lead her out of the temple grounds, she looked up towards the sky. Closing her eyes, she let out a silent plea for the Force to keep her son safe.

* * *

Phew that's done! Chapter 1 is in the bag. I hope you liked it! So until next time, please R&R! Encourage me. Discourage me. Tell me what I did wrong. I accept all forms, but be gentle...I am fragile.

May the Force Be with You!

-KMA


	2. Distress

Awwww, guys thank you so much for the follows and the favorites. It means a lot. In my story, the Gray Jedi have long died out because of the constant conflict, that society has pressured them into choosing sides. Well I hope that this chapter makes you want to continue to read this story! Now lets get back to the story!

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _ **Imbalance will only lead to destruction.**_

 _ **Balance is key.**_

 _ **The Force hungers for it.**_

* * *

 _Distress_

Leia stared out into the void of space, counting the stars. Trying to find peace in them, but she was finding it difficult. Since Luke's passing, Leia had felt a great shift in the force. She didn't use her powers often, but she always tried to attune herself to them. It was an important part of their world. It was an important part of her. She placed a steady hand over her heart, and closed her eyes.

The Resistance had dwindled in numbers, but after their escape from Crait on the Millennium Falcon they were met by members that they had thought had ignored their calls. However, it turned out the First Order had kept them occupied with their own fights. A steady beep entered the bridge on her new cruiser. Leia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. _What now?_

"General, we are getting a distress beacon alert from a small escape pod from an unknown location," a young officer manning the alert station says. Leia straightened her posture, and turned all of her focus towards the young man.

"From where?" Leia quickly moved over to the counsel.

"It hasn't landed, yet, so I'm not sure, but it looks like it is heading towards Dantooine. It appears to have a cloaked tracking device embedded in it."

"Maybe it's a resistance survivor!" Another tech chimes in.

"Start heading towards it," Leia quickly turns her back towards the technicians heading towards the doors leading out of the bridge.

"But General, the mission…!"

"That's an order. Light speed towards the planet." Leia exited the bridge towards her quarters. There was much that needed to be done.

* * *

The large black doors hissed open as Hux leads Evangeline through the maze that was the Finalizer.

"The Supreme Leader will be pleased to see that my mission was successful," his gloved hands have a tight grip on Evangeline's upper arm.

"I thought he died," Evangeline looked at Hux trying to find some indication of a lie, but was only greeted by a cocky smile.

"He lives on. We believed he had died, but it turned out that it was all a clever rouse by him and Kylo Ren to try and trick the girl into joining us," Hux says smugly.

"But she didn't join…so it obviously wasn't a very good rouse," Hux quickly slams Evangeline against a wall and places his forearm against her throat. Personnel quickly scatter from sight.

"Watch that pretty tongue, girl, I would hate to have to cut it out," Hux leaned into Evangeline's ear and whispers, "because there is so many wonderful things I can think of that you could do with it." Evangeline's eyes widen in shock as Hux pulls away from her face with a sickly grin on his face. "Now, move along." Hux pushes Evangeline in front to him towards another lift. She had heard of General Armitage Hux and his grotesque nature, but she had hoped it would be something that she would avoid for a lifetime. It would seem it was unavoidable now.

All too quickly, Evangeline is greeted by another hiss that opens up to a grand chamber, and in the middle sits a man in a gold robe.

"Ah, the mythical Gray Jedi has arrived," Hux forces Evangeline to kneel before Snoke, and Evangeline is met face-to-face with a man that has caused so much imbalance within the Force.

"Gray Jedis are long gone. Everyone knows that. They are nothing more than stories now that parents tell their children to give them hope of balance. That even those who dabble in the darkness can find the light. I am nothing more than a balancer," Evangeline smirks at the deformed creature in front of her. Hux quickly yanks Evangeline's head back with a fistful of her brown hair causing her face to grimace in pain.

"You will respectful of the Supreme Leader, you pathetic girl." He shoves her head forward, and Evangeline raises her heterochromia eyes to once again meet Snoke's gaze.

"You can't be that good at it since I sense no Force inside you. Pity." Snoke stands and begins to circle around the woman in front of him, his gold robe swishing along the ground. Examining. Calculating.

"Hux!" He barks as he walks back towards his throne, and Hux quickly scrambled to take a knee before the leader as he sits.

"Yes, Supreme Leader Snoke?" Hux hangs his head.

"Did you find the artifact?"

"No, Sir, there was no artifact that met the description that you gave my men and I," Snoke raises his hand slowly bringing Evangeline towards him. With the wave of his other hand, a schematic appeared next to her. He gently turns her head towards it. It was a simple orb made of two colors of crystal split perfectly down the middle.

"Where is that precious little orb you were protecting in that temple, child?" Snoke brings her eyes to meet hers.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Snoke laughed at young women's insolence.

"Well, if you won't tell me the easy way I guess I will just dive into your mind to get the information I need," Snoke's eyes focus intensely, but it was met by a wall denying him entrance into Evangeline's mind. "Clever girl, figuring out how to block out the dark side's mind probing, no matter there are other ways to get you to talk." Snoke turns his head to the still kneeling Hux.

"Take her down to the cells, and torture the information out of her. We need that orb,"

"Yes, Supreme Leader! Do the same conditions still apply?"

"Yes, Kylo Ren must know nothing about this."

"Understood." With that Hux stands and bows, and takes Evangeline violently by the arm leading her to the cells. Evangeline turns her head back towards the man on his throne, and smirks.

 _Better luck next time, Snoke_

Snoke straightened in his chair, and stared at the girl as the disappeared behind the lift doors. Snoke let out a yell of frustration that causes his guards fly to the walls that they stood in front of.

* * *

Once the door closes, Hux pins Evangeline against the lift doors, and runs a hand down Evangeline's side.

"Now the real fun beginnings," Hux forces his hips forward, and bites down on Evangeline's neck not enough to break skin but it causes considerable pain. Tears begin to form in Evangeline's eyes, but she quickly wills them away because she is going to need gain control of her emotions before the real torture starts.

* * *

Hours later, Evangeline finds her body covered with scars and burns from various devices located throughout the dungeon. Her dress ripped all over. In a way, she was relieved that the General had only touched her with the different tortures that he was inflicting on her.

"Tell me where the artifact is, girl, I can do this for days," Hux quickly charged up the stun baton for another round.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Evangeline voice was weakened, but she still stared at Hux with the same ferocity as earlier from the chair.

"Suit yourself." Evangeline let out a scream as the electricity coursed through her body again. She felt a few tears fall as she let out a whimper when the shock ended. However, with each passing minute, Evangeline could feel the balance shifting to be more centered. The light was growing, and therefore, she would keep resisting.

* * *

My darling Evangeline…the pain I put you through and will put you through. Well now we have introduced the Resistance! Now you'll just have to wait for next time. I will attempt to update every week (maybe multiple times a week if I can do it). The next chapters bare bones are typed out, so I will attempt to get out sooner rather than later! Don't forget to R&R!

May the Force be with You!

-KMA


	3. Discovery

Hey there! I hope everyone is having a happy holiday, so here is a little present from me to you! Sorry that this chapter is short, but every story needs a filler chapter. Those chapters make the story go around. Plus, they can hold important arcs…but also, I needed to introduce our favorite man-child into the mix.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _There is light and there is dark._

 _Many believe it is one or the other._

 _But I know._

 _I know that they are one in the same._

* * *

 _Discovery_

" _Ben!"_

Kylo Ren shot up from his sleep. The black silk sheets pooling at his waist leaving his bare chest exposed to the cold of his bedroom. Causing him to shiver, but he was almost positive it was because of the dream…no, nightmare he just woke up from. His brown eyes wide with terror. Throwing the sheets off of him, he heads to his bathroom flipping on the light blinding himself for a moment. He stares at the man in the mirror. That voice. It plagued him. Reminded him of who he wasn't, and what he had give up. What he could never have again. He saw the pain in his eyes, and a feeling that he had long forgotten well up in his chest. The man in front of him was weak. Pathetic. He was longer Ben Solo, but he was supposed to the mighty Kylo Ren. Leader of the Knights of Ren, apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke, Jedi Killer, and Commander of the First Order. Ben Solo was dead. Kylo Ren had killed him long ago. That's what he told everyone. That's what he liked to tell himself. He still felt the conflict going on inside of him, even now, he felt the anger within him rise. Words spoken to him by his grandfather in the Force echoed in his head.

 _Peace is a lie. There is only Passion.  
Through Passion I gain Strength.  
Through Strength I gain Power.  
Through Power I gain Victory.  
Through Victory my chains are Broken.  
The Force shall free me._

Kylo looked up to see a shattered mirror and his bloody hand.

"Fuck," Kylo quickly washed his hand and bandaged it. He shut the light off, and returned to bed. He shoved down the voice. Ben's past was no longer going to haunt him.

* * *

"General, we are approaching the planet," the technician sitting at the helm turned towards Leia.

"Good," Leia turned to her rambunctious X-Wing captain, "Poe assemble a landing party, and get to that escape pod and bring whatever is in it back,"

"Yes General." Poe quickly began to exit the bridge when he felt a hand stop him. He turned to back to the General.

"May the Force be with You." Leia lowers her hand to her side, and gives him a nod which Poe returns as he exits the bridge.

"Ok, BB, I need you to go find Rey and Chewie. We need to get the show on the road." BB-8 happily beeps in response, and heads the opposite direction. These last few days had taught Poe many lessons, and the most important of them was to listen to the people in charge. They probably knew more than him. There was a plan. If the General thought the pod was important then it was the most damn important thing in the galaxy right now. He sets off to the MedBay to get Finn.

* * *

"Finn!" Poe shouts as the doors open. Finn looks half-heartedly before falling back down. Poe's eyes all onto the woman that he was sitting by. Rose Tico. The woman who had saved Finn from killing himself. The woman who had come up with their convoluted plan to turn off the tracker. She was truly a hero in his eyes. She hadn't woken from their departure from Crait, but Poe had hope.

"What is it, Poe?" Finn's voice was soft, as if he was trying not the wake her.

"I need you," Poe bent down in front of the sitting man. "We have a retrieval mission, and I need my best men on it with me. I need you, Finn, the General needs you." Finn's eyes snap up, and start to fill with anger.

"I can't just leave her," his words are spat like venom.

"She's safe, and apparently whatever is in the pod is important. Maybe it can help," Finn looks down at Rose as Poe finishes. It had been a week. There had been no changes. "We hopefully won't be gone to long, and you can come right back to her."

Finn stands, and Poe follows suit.

"Well I'm going to need a blaster," Poe smiles brightly as he slaps Finn on the back.

"Don't worry, buddy, you got it,"

* * *

The odd five-man crew meet at the transport vessel as the planet of Dantooine comes into view. The green and blue planet is a sight to behold. The mission personnel give them the run down on the lush forest planet and the inhabitants. They tell the team about the abandoned base if things were to go South, and they needed a secure facility to lay low in.

"Here is a tracker to help you follow the distress beacon signal," Lieutenant Connix's hands beings to hand the datapad over to Poe, but hesitates before handing it to Rey. "You're a little more level-headed." She smiles at Rey, and throws a smirk at Poe. Rey looks down at the pad.

"Well, we best get a move on, don't you think?" Rey turns to the group, and starts the ascend into the transport vessel.

* * *

Leia looked out at the heavily forested planet in front of her.

"We're coming." She whispers as she watches the ship slowly descended towards the planet.

* * *

So this turned out a lot longer than it was initially intended it to be. But hey we did it guys. Ground mission is deployed, and Kylo is still being a bit of a man-child…what could possibly go wrong? Stick around and see how it ends. As always read and review…let me know how I am doing!

Unpopular opinions: I think Rose is the bomb! I love her very much, and thought she was a cool, kick-ass person. I think the series is turning Poe into Han, and I am kind of not okay with it.

May the Force be with You! And Happy Holidays!

\- KMA


	4. Denial

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Evangeline is tortured in this chapter. It doesn't go into extreme detail, but it is here and I think you should be sufficiently informed. Anywho, thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting…it means a lot to me! I have been trying to have at least 2 of the next chapters bare-bone typed out before I upload, so right now the next two chapters are drafted!

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _There is light._

 _There is dark._

 _To deny that is foolish._

 _To embrace one is a mistake._

* * *

 _Denial_

Evangeline had lost track of time. This small cell had no windows nor did the room before. She felt the hours changing, but she had long stopped counting them. She had no idea how long she had been here. It seemed foolish to lose track of time, but it was the one thing she couldn't afford to think about. Her dress had been ripped through the various means of Hux's interrogation, and was laying somewhere away from her leaving her in nothing more than a slip. She had been escorted to a cell some time ago as Hux tried to figure out a new strategy to torture answers out of her. She was relieved for the break. She stood, and walked over to the sink and mirror. The reflection in the small mirror was truly a sight to behold. Bruises were forming all over her body, her lip was split; as she lifted her arm to the inspect it she felt the sharp pain of several broken ribs. Cuts and burns marred her fair skin. Her hair was in knots with bits of dried blood in it. If this was Hux's mercy then she didn't know if she could take much more of it. She heard a Stormtrooper approach her cell door, and calmly turned towards the white-armored solider.

"From the General." the trooper dropped a black dress into the cell.

"Thank you, Kiron." She felt the trooper's eyes widen under his helmet. A name long forgotten spoken with such familiarity. Evangeline smiled, and picked up the dress while he quickly excited the vicinity.

"Black was really never my color." With great pain, Evangeline slid herself into the dress. It was nothing extravagant, but the coolness of the silk brought relief to her sores. The dress had long tight sleeves and a high collar with a deep open back that cinched at the hips and flowing freely down. She sat on the bed, and entered a deep meditation trying to see the balance of the Force.

 _Black._

 _White._

 _Balance._

 _Conflict._

 _Separation._

 _War._

Evangeline is jolted awake from the sound of a baton slamming against the steel bars. Her eyes fall on none other than General Hux and two Stormtroopers. They unlock the cell, and she once again finds herself in cuffs. _Looks like the break is over_.

"Ah, I see my gift found you. You look much better than in it than that awful tan get-up," Hux says as his eyes rake over her body, hungrily. Evangeline grows ill at the thought of General Hux ever touching her. Her eyes remain downcast until Hux's hand forced her chin upwards to look into his eyes. "Such interesting eyes you have, girl. They remind me of the current state of the galaxy except that the First Order and the darkness reign supreme." He leans down, and places a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Take her back to the dungeon," he turns to the Stormtroopers, "we have business to finish." Turning on his heels, he walks in the opposite direction of her. "I will see you soon, my pet."

* * *

"Have you gotten any information out of her?" Supreme Leader Snoke is at the brink of losing all of his patience.

"None of value, Supreme Leader, she is proving difficult to break," Hux suddenly finds himself slammed against a nearby wall.

"You fool! She is weak-willed, and you can't even break her, what does that say about you, General?" Hux's green eyes look up to the Supreme Leader.

"I have researched new tactics, and will increase my methods tenfold, Supreme Leader," Hux stands up and brushes off his uniform, "I will not let you down."

"You will not let me down more…" Snoke corrects him, "use any means necessary to get the information we seek. You're dismissed." Hux bows, and turns to leave. The lift doors open to reveal Kylo Ren. Hux gives a menacing smirk before stepping in as Kylo exits.

"Kylo."

"Hux." The lift door shut, and Hux begins to plot his next attack on the prisoner.

* * *

"I ask you again, what is your name?" The whip cracks down onto Evangeline's back. Her back is riddled with red slash marks and welts. Hux has been extra careful to not ruin her dress, he had picked it especially for her, and boy was she a sight in it. He took a step back to admire the woman in front of him. Though her hair was a mess, she was a beauty to behold. Thin, yet healthy, and a lovely chest that was only accentuated by her arms being stretched over her head. Hux felt his pants grow tight at the sight. She was so helpless and vulnerable, and she was all his to manipulate. The thought causes a jolt of excitement to course through his body that only made his dick even harder.

"I told you, my name is Evangeline," The whip comes down again, and a cry rips through Evangeline's body.

"Your full name, girl,"

"I have no other name. The child of two parents who didn't love each other. A child of fate rather than want," Her back once again feels the sting of leather, "please, I have no other answer for you. I am no one special." Hux circles around behind her, and grabs at her hair, yanking her head back so that her ear was close to his mouth.

"Now see, the Supreme Leader says otherwise, and I am more inclined to believe him over you," Hux takes a deep breath in, "even though you are utterly divine." He bites her neck hard enough to break skin, and laps at the wound he just created ignoring her cries of protest.

"Then let's move onto our next question that you have refused to answer. Where is the Orb of Exitium?" He circles around her again like a vulture stalking a dying animal.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Evangeline stares at Hux with hatred in her eyes.

"You are an insolent child, aren't you?" Hux lays the whip down on the table, and picks up the stun baton again. "No matter. We will keep at this until I have the information I need." His hands caress the stun baton and looks back at his prey, and glides back to her side. Evangeline's eyes snap shut as she feels Hux's hand runs up her body to the collar of the dress, and with a strong pull, Hux rips the dress down the middle.

"You've ruined your gift. That wasn't very polite of you," His hands begin to rip more of the dress away and the slip underneath until it hangs open on either side leaving her in nothing but her panties. Hux takes in a quick breath, "Gods, you are ravishing like this. Defenseless, exposed, it's enough to drive a weak man to insanity. However, I am not a weak man." Hux raises the baton to her exposed stomach, and sends a shock through her body. Evangeline bites her lip. She doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of another cry. Three more shock follow before another question is asked.

"Now, the orb, Evangeline, where is it?"

"I don't know! What aren't you understanding? Are you too idiotic to understand the words I have already said?" The jolt, this time, pierces her body longer and stronger than the others. She is biting so hard that she draws blood.

"You are the keeper of the temple, are you not?

"I have already know the answer," the bolt once again courses through her body. "Yes."

"So you should know where the orb is because it is literally the reason that temple exists,"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" She feels the blood pooling in her mouth.

"We will see about that because we can do this the easy way or…" Suddenly, Evangeline spits her blood into Hux's face. Everything in Hux's vision went red.

 _Use any means necessary to get the information we seek._ Snoke's words rung in Hux's head, and an evil grin spreads across his face. Evangeline's eyes widened as she realizes the mistake that she has made.

"The hard way then." Hux rips her cuffs off the maglock from above her head, and drags her exposed body over to the table filled with numerous torture devices. Using the the stun baton he clears the table with one sweep, and shoves her upper body down flat onto the table with his hand. He rips the dress' bottom from her body. Gripping her hip tightly and thrusting forward, Hux marvels at the pressure as he lets out of strangled moan.

"Oh God, please, no," Evangeline struggles against Hux's strength, but she knows it is futile.

"You've made your bed, girl," Removing his gloves one by one, and begins to unhook his belt, "and I will enjoy laying in it." Evangeline squeezes her eyes shut, and focuses on the two sides of the Force. Balance was being restored. _I will do what is necessary to balance the Force. No matter the cost._ Tears start to pool in her eyes as she feels her approaching fate. The Force was a cruel mistress.

* * *

Next time we come back to Evangeline there will be a Rape/Non-Con warning. However, that's not next chapter. I will give you warning in the beginning author notes, so you know where to skip if you so choose. I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but I am trying to prep you guys as much as I can. Let's go back to the happier part of the story…as always thanks for reading, and please leave a review!

May the Force be with You,

-KMA


	5. Dawn

A:N/ Happy almost 2018 everyone! I hope you have a wonderful new year because despite everything bad that happened in 2017, there was still a lot of good. So enter the year with your chin up! I thought I would get this posted quickly before I head out for the day! Let's get back to my baby boy and the Resistance!

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _No one felt the shift._

 _I did though._

 _As I watched the sun rose._

 _I knew that we were no longer in the same galaxy._

* * *

 _Dawn_

The young boy's eyes fluttered open, and through the fog of sleep his brain seemed to have forgotten the events of earlier. He snuggled deeper into his blanket, and clung tighter onto his small bear until his mind began to adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings. His eyes blink as he remembers the events from earlier. The yelling. Mama's face. The hissing of the doors. His screams. He quickly squeezes his eyes, and tries to connect with his mother. He couldn't feel her. He clutches her necklace, and still feels nothing. His eyes quickly snap open, and he goes for the button that will open the pod door.

 _Remember to stay in the pod after you land._

His small hand freezes on the button. He looks out the window to see himself surrounded by unknown trees on an unknown planet in an unknown part of the galaxy.

"Stay in the pod. Mama said stay in the pod. I will be a good boy and listen to Mama." He lowers his hand, unfastens his restrains, and he waits. He looks through the small bag that his mother had packed to be greeted by some familiarities of home. He snacks on some dry fruit and jerky when he gets hungry. Plays with his toys when he gets bored. Takes several naps when he feels tired. He knew his mother was going to be so proud of him when she finds out how he took care of himself, and how he had listened. The boy stares out of the small pod's windows as he waits for someone to come find him.

* * *

"Rey, are you sure we are going the right way?" Poe whines. The temperate climate and the moisture of the dense forest was seeping into his bones as the trudged their way through Dantooine.

"The more you complain, the more I am going to tell you that I am leading you in circles." Rey rolls her eyes at Poe while Chewbecca let out a growl, "oh, not you, too." Rey looked back down at the datapad, the signal was still a little bit away. This pod had literally landed in the middle of the expansive southern half of the forest that covered the planet. She knew that the repetition of this planet would eventually get to her, too, if they didn't arrive at the pod soon.

"Shouldn't be more than an hour." She called back to the group. They continued further into the heart of the forest.

"It should be just up ahead," Finn called. Rey had handed the datapad to him at some point in the hour. The pace of the group picked up as they came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing sat a small escape pod with no distinguishing features. No sigils or numbers. However, upon entering the clearing, Rey felt something. A connection that she couldn't quite understand. The Force was at peace in this small area while everywhere else she could feel the waxing and waning of the two sides. With blasters up, Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca approach the ship, and Rey stands still perplexed by the feeling that was overwhelming her.

"This Captain Poe Dameron of the Resistance, please exit your vehicle slowly with your hands raised," Poe pipes up as Finn and Chewbacca circle around the other side of the ship. There was no response. "I said please exit the pod," As they near the ship, Poe notices a button on his side. _An emergency latch_. He goes to push it, but Rey stops him.

"Don't!" She shouts from across the clearing. Poe turns back towards her.

"Why not?"

"It's quiet. Everything here seems…different, and we shouldn't disturb it. Don't you feel it?" Poe looked around. He wasn't Force-sensitive, but it did feel different here than anywhere else that they had traveled.

"Well, we better figure what has got your senses tingling." With that he presses the button, and is greeted by a sight he didn't expect. The pod doors hiss open to reveal a small boy. His lips slightly parted, his face lost in a dreamy wonderland, his dark hair going every which way, dried tear stains on his face, and a small bear being clung tightly to his chest. He raises a hand to halt Finn and Chewbecca. He looks down at the small life form before gently shaking him.

"Hey there, little guy," Poe watches as the boy's eyes open. He looks up at Poe.

"You work for the light," the boy rubs his eyes and sits up as Poe squats down to his level.

"Yea, I do, my name is Poe, can you tell me your name?" The little boy shakes his head.

"Mama, says I shouldn't tell people my name especially strangers,"

"Well okay then, seems like your Mom has taught you some good lessons. I guess I'll just keep calling you little guy until we are friends, is that ok?" After a brief moment, the boy nods.

"Have you seen my Mama?"

"No, I haven't, but we can help you find her," The boys lights up, and he quickly starts gathering his things to place them into a bag in the pod. Poe sees a faint glow of light coming from the bottom, he opens it to find a wrapped-up ball peeking out from a swaddle of fabric. Something about the soft glow was inviting. Comforting even. He reaches out a hand to grab it.

"No!" The boy snatches the bag from Poe's hands. "Mama said don't touch."

"Ok, little guy, I won't touch it, but let's get you packed up and somewhere safe. The middle of the forest isn't safe for someone who is alone," Poe lifts him out of the pod, and sets him gently on the ground. The boy looks around, and quickly hides behind Poe's legs at the sight of Chewbacca.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's a big softy," Poe places all of the objects into the pack followed finally by the blanket before closing it up when he notices the bear, "with you or the bag?" The boy reaches for the bear, and Poe gives it to him.

"Who are they?"

"Well that's my friend, Chewbacca, but you can call him Chewie," Chewbacca lets out a growl which causes a giggle to come from the boy, "and that's my friend, Finn, he's a pretty cool person. See that jacket. It used to be mine, but I think it looks better on him." Finn gives the boy a small wave as he holsters his blaster.

"What's her name?" The boy turns around to look at Rey, who hasn't moved from the edge of the clearing.

"Well that's Rey, I promise she is usually much friendlier than this." Poe takes the boy's hand, "Let's start heading back to our ship." The boy nods, and grips Poe's hand while they begin to approach Rey.

She couldn't explain it. There was something about this boy that made her uneasy. Like she had a connection to him that she couldn't quite understand. It felt like he was one with the Force, but at the same time he wasn't. It made no sense, and it scared her.

"Rey?" Finn places a hand on her shoulder jolting her from her head space.

"Yes?" It was like she had been woken up by ice water being dumped on her.

"We are heading back, are you coming or not?" Rey looks around.

"Yes. Yes of course." She looks down at the small boy who was clinging to a bear while clutching Poe's hand.

"Hi, Ms. Rey." the boy smiles up at her, and despite her uneasiness she felt herself smiling brightly back at him.

"Hello there." The rag-tag crew make their way towards the transport shuttle.

"Where are we going, Mr. Poe?" Poe points up towards the sky.

"Up there,"

"The sky?" The boy looks at him with confusion.

"Space, have you ever been to space?"

"No, it's just me and Mama at the temple. She tells me stories about places, but it's too dangerous for her to venture far from the temple for too long unless she has to," the boy hangs his head in sadness as they enter the ship. He still couldn't feel her. Tears begin to once again well into his eyes.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Poe asks as he straps the boy into the seat while Chewbacca gets the ship ready for take-off.

"I can't feel, Mama, Mr. Poe. What if she's not okay?" Tears start to drip down his face, and Poe reaches to wipe them away.

"We'll find her, don't worry. If anyone can find her, the General can," Poe smiles and the boy's face reflects his.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Poe ruffles his hair, and he joins Chewbacca in the cockpit hoping that he didn't just make an impossible promise.

* * *

My baby boy. I love him. I hope you like him. You'll see more of him if you do. However, we have to go check-in on Evangeline….

May the Force be with You!

-KMA


	6. Degrading

WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON! It is not extremely detailed, but it is here. It is a thing. I've tried to keep this chapter as short as possible.

Okay, I promise I'm not doing this because I am a sick fuck. This plot will come into play. I am not doing this because I think this is okay. **Consent is very, very important, and make sure you have it in every sexual encounter you have**. **Always, always, ALWAYS ASK! You also can change your mind. Don** **'t** **ever** **think you are obligated when you say yes initially.** I 100% think that Hux is a scumbag, and would do something like this because scumbags do scummy things. I'll get off my soapbox now.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _In the light, there is always darkness._

 _In the darkness, this is always light._

 _That is the meaning of balance._

 _Understanding that both sides are always everywhere._

* * *

 _Degrading_

Evangelina just screws her eyes shut. She was essentially defenseless. There was nothing she was willing to do to fight this man off. He is physically stronger than her and she is cuffed, and the maglock had attached itself to the table underneath her. There was no escaping this fate, so she thought back to a happier memory.

* * *

" _Eva?" A man groggily calls from the main part of the hut._

" _I'm in the shower," she hears his heavy footsteps and the gentle fall of his clothes. She pays it no mind figuring that he is getting ready for his day. Suddenly, a strong set of arms encircles her from behind._

" _Good morning," he places a soft kiss on her shoulder._

" _Good morning, did you sleep well?" Evangeline places her hand on the side of his head, and nuzzles into it. His hand reaches for the soap, starting the process of washing his lover._

" _I did, but I was disappointed to wake up next to an empty space," his hands gently caressing up and down her body. She lets out a sigh._

" _You needed your rest,"_

" _No, I need you," He pulls her hips backwards onto his growing erection. A smile forms on her face._

* * *

Evangeline snaps out from her daydream by the sound of Hux's pants hitting the floor, and the ripping of her panties.

"My, my, my, seems like I am going to need to put some work in," Hux licks one of his fingers before ramming it into Evangeline. She lets out a small sob. "Dear Gods, you're so tight. I wonder how long its been since you've had a good fuck," Hux's hips begin to mimic his fingers trusts.

"Please, don't. I'm sorry. I'll tell you what every you need to know."

"It's too late now, Evangeline I-Have-No-Name, maybe next time you won't be so insolent." Evangeline feels the hot trails of tears that are streaming down her face, and she shuts her eyes trying to escape once again.

* * *

 _Evangeline enters the hotel room. They rarely get time alone together anymore, and she tries to steal him away as much as they spare. Sometimes, that needs to be away from the planet that they currently reside on. Out of the weary eyes of everyone there. However, she is greeted by an empty room, but she quickly notices the curtain billowing inward from the balcony. She heads to the door, and freezes before her words leave her mouth as her eyes fall onto the man standing on the balcony. She leans against the door frame to admire her lover_ _'s naked back and clothed lower half. She takes in the sight realizing how lucky she is. She approaches him softly, circling her arms around him. She feels him tense as she runs her hands up his body, placing kisses all over his shoulders and upper back. She feels herself spinning around until she is in front of him with her back to him. He places his head on top of hers, and holds her flush against him. They stay like that for a while. Watching the reflections of the moons on the sea, and listening to the gentle crash of the waves._

" _I love you," he gently whispers. She smiles._

" _I love you, too," she feels the smile on his face widen, as well. They stay like that for a few more minutes, reveling in the moment, before heading back inside._

* * *

Hux had added two more fingers to his assault when Evangeline came to. It was painful, but she could feel her body betraying her. She could feel wetness pooling at her core.

She didn't want this.

"It looks like someone else is enjoying this," Evangeline could almost visualize the smug smile on Hux's face. She beginnings to try to struggle away from him mumbling no quietly and quickly. She feels him raise his other hand, and he brings it swiftly down on her ass. Evangeline lets out a yelp.

"Please, stop," there is a distinct weakness in her voice.

"Sluts like you don't get to make decisions," Hux once again raises his hand, and delivers a series of blows onto Evangeline's backside. "I think you're ready for me." She hears Hux's face turn into a sickening grin as she feels him push his dick into her.

"NO! Gods, please, no!" She screams as she struggles against Hux's force more fiercely than before. It only earns her a shock from the stun baton. The sobs rake through her body as Hux violently thrusts into her; his hands gripping her hips tightly.

* * *

" _Do you have to go?" Evangeline curls deeper into her lover's embrace as they stand outside the small hut's door._

" _Unfortunately, my love, I need to get back to the temple. I've been gone much longer than I was supposed to be, and I can feel things start to unravel," She pulls away as he places a kiss on her forehead. She feels herself melting into the feeling, and falls back into his embrace._

" _When will you be back?"_

" _I don't know. Hopefully, it won't be too long," She reluctantly pulls away and gazes to the field beside them. His face nuzzling into her hair._

" _Wait! I forgot," she turns to see the retreating male figure as he begins to rummage through his drawers. She picks up her bag, and places it onto the small ship she has. She feels a necklace being placed around her from behind. She feels the pendant hit the valley between her breasts. A small fragment of a green lightsaber crystal. It seems to glow in the soft light of the sunrise. She smiles down at it, rolling it around in her fingers. She whips around, cupping the man's face with her other hand, kissing him soundly. His hands tangle into her hair, deepening the kiss. She presses her forehead against his. Both of their eyes remain shut, not wanting to end the moment._

" _It's beautiful. I'll treasure it as long as I live," She wishes that she didn't have to leave. She wishes she could stay forever in his arms hiding away from the darkness and light around them, but destiny waits for no one. They share one final kiss before she boards her vessel._

* * *

She doesn't know how long it lasts, but she feels Hux pull out and hot liquid splatter across her back.

She feels broken.

She hears him pull up his pants, and snap his belt back together. She doesn't move, she's frozen. She feels herself being ripped away from the table, and pushed towards the doors. She doesn't fight it. There's no point.

Hux parades Evangeline naked through the rest of the Finalizer's dungeon and the cell blocks. The other prisoners make vulgar comments and gestures or they whistle. Evangeline ignores them. Hux finally throws her violently into her cell. Her original dress laying in near-tatters beneath her.

"Maybe next time, you'll cooperate, and be more respectful." With that Hux turns on his heels, and leaves Evangeline, alone and naked in the cell. Without a second thought, Evangeline weeps collecting the dress around her.

* * *

Ok, that's done. That was a very hard chapter to write, but hey it's done…and we can move on from it. But hey, you guys got to meet Evangeline's lover…kinda…sorta…not really. Nifty stuff man. The next chapter is written, so it will be up sooner rather than later. As always, read and review, please don't kill me.

May the Force be with You!

-KMA


	7. Driven

Sorry this took me a little longer than expected to get up. Work has been god awful, and I didn't feel like editing. However, here it is! I have to go back to my internship next week, so I am going to have more limited time, but like I said I don't post unless I have the next 2 chapters written…so that is a thing I will try to keep up so I keep myself on top of things!

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _It_ _'s primal, really._

 _The Force._

 _A natural drive inside everything._

 _Ready to be driven_

* * *

 _Driven_

The minute they exited the planet's atmosphere, the young boy was unbuckled and on his knees staring at the void of space.

"It's pretty cool, isn't it, kid?" Finn slid next to the boy kneeling on the bench.

"It's really pretty, Mister Finn," his smile didn't seem to stop growing, "I wonder how the Force works out there?"

"The Force works the same everywhere,"

"I mean, I wonder who's winning out there, right now. Mama usually tells me every night we go to sleep,"

"What do you mean?" Finn was genuinely confused.

"Ashla and Bogan! Mama, used to tell me their story all the time. My mama has been lots of places trying to make sure they get along. That's what she does. When somewhere leans too much to one side or another, the Force sends her there to fix it. She says it's like she has 3 kids rather than just me because Ashla and Bogan are always fighting and she's gotta take care of them, too,"

"Did you ever get to go with your mom to those places?" the boy's eyes remain forward as the stars and planets moved around him, his little nose pressed against the window.

"No. Mama said it wasn't safe for me. She said she might take me when I was five,"

"Well, how old are you?"

"I'll be four soon! I think," Finn lets out a chuckle.

"Wow, four, that's so old,"

"It's not that old. I'm still little, and I've got to grow a lot more before I can do fun things,"

"What fun things can't you do now?"

"Well, Mama says I am too little to learn stick training or Force training,"

"You can use the Force?"

"Yea! Not as good as Mama, but she doesn't like using hers. They make her feel funny because when she uses her powers they make her unbalanced,"

"You talk about balance a lot,"

"Its what Mama does. The Force made sure she was borned to make the balance. She's equal in both light and dark, and that's why we live at the temple. We protect the orb. Well…Mama protects the orb. I mainly play games, and when Nana comes she tells me lots of history stuff, my Nana knows everything cause she's old,"

"Who is your Nana?"

"She's Nana…that's her name, silly,"

"Does she not have another name?" The little boy shrugs.

"Probably," the boy turns to Finn, "I'm hungry, Mister Finn, do you want to share my snacks that Mama packed me?" He scurries over to his bag, and brings back bits of fruit. He offers some to Finn, who gladly accepts them. The boy happily munches on his snacks, and returns to his perch looking outward.

"Your mom seems like she really loves you,"

"Mama loves me lots, and I love her lots,"

"What about your dad?"

"Daddy died a long time ago. She doesn't talk about him much," the young boy lifts up the crystal necklace, and shows it to Finn. Finn reaches out to touch it, and the crystal gives off a warm feeling as his fingers graze it. "Daddy gave this to Mama the last time he saw her. I wasn't born yet. Next time she could make it to him, everything was on fire. Mama couldn't find him,"

"Well he might be alive, right?" Finn releases the crystal, and the boy begins to fiddle with it.

"Mama says she can't feel his Force," Finn and boy's face drop in sadness.

"At least you have your mom and your Nana, right?"

"I can't feel Mama's Force, Mister Finn, maybe she's gone like my daddy, and I am all alone," the boy moves off the bench and returns to his seat.

"You aren't alone. You'll have us and the Resistance to take care of you,"

"Mama says the Resistance causes as much unbalance as the First Order,"

"That's not true, the Resistance is fighting for balance," the boy rolls his eyes.

"Mama is never wrong about balance, Mister Finn. It's why she's here. The Force talks to her, does the Force talk to you?" Finn stares gobsmack at the wit of the young boy. Rey emerges from a dark corner of the ship.

"Well the Force talks to me, and I think the Resistance is trying to find balance," the boy turns towards Rey. Rey feels that uneasy feeling creep up her spine.

"How do you feel when you're around me?"

"I feel fi…"

"It's not nice to lie, Miss Rey,"

"Okay, kid, you make me feel uneasy,"

"I make you feel uneasy because I've used the dark side. I didn't mean to. It just happened. Every time I do a power, Mama teaches me it. Explains it to me. I haven't done much, but I did make a bunch of plants grow and attack a mean old Nexu back home. Mama said it was called Con…con…si…," the boy was having a hard time pronouncing the power. "It makes plants grow really, really fast! But it's on the light side of the Force. But then there was this one time that Mama made me really mad, and I felt something inside me growing. I punched the wall, and I took a big chunk out of it. She told me all about that one, too, it's something something rage and it was part of the Dark side,"

"What is the point of the story?"

"It was to show you I make you uneasy because I am closer to the Darkness than you. Your Force energy is primarily light, and it doesn't like me, so you don't like me." Rey stared stunned at this boy, who wasn't even four, but held so much wisdom. _What is this kid_ _'s mother teaching him?_ The boy hops off his seat, and goes towards the cockpit.

"Where are we going, Mister Poe?"

"To the big ship, do you wanna see it?" The little boy smiled and nodded eagerly climbing into his lap.

"What have we just picked up?" Finn looks at Rey. "He seems like a good kid, but if he can use the dark side…"

"I don't know, but we better work to make sure that we don't have another Kylo Ren on our hands." Finn nods and they follow the boy up to the cockpit. Rey stares out the window wondering what this child had in store for the Resistance.

* * *

The little boy clutches one of Poe's hands while his other clutches his teddy bear as they made their way towards the bridge with the rest of the team in tow. The little boy had been insistent on carrying his backpack, which took up most of his body. The doors hisses open, and the young boy's eyes wide at the sights and sounds before him. Many members of the crew give Poe salutes.

"Why are they doing that, Mister Poe?"

"Well, kid, I'm a Captain, and they're a lower rank. The salute at me because it's respectful,"

"Seems like there's an order…doesn't seem very balanced," the young boy shoots a tiny glare at Rey.

"Hey, hey, no need to get mean, little man," Poe stops and kneels down in front of him, "sometimes there needs to be order to get things done. We fight for the light side of the Force, that's true, but right now we are trying to combat the dark side so the light stands a chance…isn't that what balance is?" The young boy hangs his head, his dark locks falling in his face.

"Yes, Mister Poe," the young boy turns his body towards Rey and mumbles, "I'm sorry, Miss Rey." He grabs Poe's hand again as Poe leads them to the center of bridge.

Rey finds herself slightly comforted by the fact that the boy seems to listen. Rey feels a ripple rip through her body. Kylo Ren was using their Force connection. She steels herself, and focuses on pushing him away. _This is too important_. The ripples die down, and Rey doesn't feel him anymore. _What does he want anyway?_

* * *

Leia turns to see her ground crew, and attached to Poe's arm was a small boy.

"Captain Dameron,"

"General Organa,"

"Seems you made a new friend,"

"This is…well…this is little guy, he won't tell us his name," Leia approaches the small boy and he gazes up at her.

"Why don't you tell us now?" Poe says as he gestures to the General trying to prompt him. The boy quickly shakes his head side to side.

"'Cause Mama says not to tell it to strangers," Leia gives him a slight smile.

"But you came with us, kid, and we're strangers,"

"Well I saw that you and Mister Finn and Miss Rey and Mister Chewie, were working with the light side of the Force, and that was better than going with the dark side people…those are the ones who took Mama," Poe looks down at the boy.

"You didn't tell us that, little guy." Poe kneels towards the boy bringing himself into eye contact with him.

"You never asked, Mister Poe." Poe's eyes shoot up to Leia as she starts to speak.

"Well it seems Poe that you have acquired a boy that might know what the First Order is looking for, so I suggest you get him comfortable," the boy lets out a small yawn, "because he seems like he needs some sleep."

"Yes, General." Poe salutes, and goes grab the boy's hand only to notice the boy can barely stand. He scoops him into his arms with a little difficulty because of the backpack, and begins to head towards the bridge.

"Wait!" The young boy perks up and peaks his head up towards Leia, and his brown eyes meet hers. Suddenly, for Leia and the boy time stops around them, and everyone watches as they make a connection which dissipates moments later.

"General?"

"Yes, Poe?"

"Everything alright?"

"Of course, he was just letting me know something,"

"Care to share?"

"In due time, but for now I have information on where we need to start heading." Leia turns towards the galaxy map zooming in on Deep Core region, "and you need to get the boy to sleep. He's taken a shine to you so he can stay with you. I'll have a droid bring you an extra cot."

"Yes, General." Poe nods his head, and sees that the boy is passed out cold. Poe exits the bridge, and makes his way towards his quarters.

* * *

In his dreamland, the boy's mind drifts towards a memory.

" _Tell me a story before bed, Mama,"_

" _Okay, which one do you want to hear tonight?" Evangeline sits on the boy's bed that is situated underneath a glass dome, and he cuddles into her side._

" _The Orb story!"_

" _The Orb story? Very well then. Long ago, little one, two forces, Ashla and Bogan, lived in harmony. Giving and taking from the other when it was needed. Through their powers combined, it is said that they created the galaxy, so they could spread balance to others. To teach them it's importance. For thousands of years, they did just that. The forces inhabited everything in their worlds. They gave special abilities to certain people to help spread their message. Until one day, Bogan began to feel that people didn't appreciate anything that Ashla and them had given to their creations. Bogan's rage grew. Ashla tried to stop Bogan, but it was too late. Bogan began to taint the hearts of some the gifted, giving them extraordinary strength and darkness. Bogan needed every creature to understand and fear their power. Ashla mourned for their equal, and set off to raise the remaining gifted in the light to counteract Bogan's dark. Their fighting grew until there was war between the two sides. A war that has now lasted millenniums. Waxing and waning throughout time. In the beginning, a few of the gifted, who hadn't been tainted by either side, made it their mission to balance the two forces because both were needed to survive. The Force was everywhere, and it needed balance. At any cost. So they separated parts of Ashla and Bogan into 3 orbs. Just enough to keep them in the galaxy, but enough that when opened the orbs would release them to help the balance that the two had once preached. The orbs could only be controlled by the person that the orb called upon. Always someone who was equal in both sides of the Force. Whether by time, experience, or birth. They were called balancers. The orbs would create the circumstances where the balancer would emerge, each one had a different circumstance, and would give the balancer the guidance to release Ashla and Bogan when the time was right. The first orb, the Divinus Orb, had a balancer that emerged after touching the dark side, but made their back towards the light. Some called him a Grey Jedi, but that wasn't what he was at all. Once the Divinus Orb found him and the time was right he released it. It held more of Ashla than Bogan, and it brought the light back into balance by creating a powerful Jedi."_

" _That was Anakin!"_

" _That's right, my lamb, when the orb was released Anakin came into being when the Force was in desperate need for the light, and for a while everything was again balanced,"_

" _But then he went bad,"_

" _He gave into the dark side, yes, and that's when the other orb, The Orb of Statera, called for another balancer to come into being. This orb wanted someone who had the ability to either light or dark, and the orb would find them and help them balance that conflict within them because the Orb of Statera has equal parts of both Ashla and Bogan. When it's released it will be kind of like a reset button for the galaxy. It balances everything that is, equalizing their light and dark, letting them remake themselves if they choose,"_

" _Everything, everything?"_

" _Yes, every person, planet, animal, plant, and thing will feel the pull or push of the two forces. Righting them. Balancing them,"_

" _Even the really good and really bad people?"_

" _Yes, they will feel it, but it is said that if you resist the balancing, then the Force will erase you. If you care not for what the Force has planned, then the Force has no need for you,"_

" _You'll explode?"_

" _I guess that is one way to think about it, my little lamb,"_

" _What about the last orb, Mama?"_

" _Well, that orb has more of Bogan than Ashla. The Orb of Exitium, causes destruction in its wake. The Orb of Exitium requires a balancer who has come to understand balance with time and meditation. However, I pity the balancer that has to unleash it onto the galaxy,"_

" _Why?"_

" _Well, Bogan will cause anger and hatred to rise in the hearts of everything, and they cause many things to die and wither away,"_

" _Why would they do that?"_

" _Because everything has good and bad, and to be too good can be people's downfall just like being too bad can. Sometimes things need to die for something else to prosper. Balance is a necessary force all its own. The Force hungers for balance, and it is up to everyone to try to feed it,"_

" _What orb do we have?" Evangeline smirks at the boy._

" _Well, think about what our orb looks like?" She sees his face strain and she lets out a soft laugh, "now what does it look like?"_

" _It looks even, there is no more black than white, so we have the second orb?" Evangeline smiles._

" _Yes, and when the time is right, Mama will release Ashla and Bogan from the orb to let them do what they need to do,"_

" _So, the orb chose you?" The boy looks into his mother's two-toned eyes._

" _In a way. In another way, it chose your grandmother and your grandfather to forgo all of their training and disciplines to have me, a person equal in both the dark and the light,"_

" _Did they love each other like you and Daddy?"_

" _No, my sweet one, but they were equals in the Force so they respected each other to an extent,"_

" _Did they love you?"_

" _In their own way, I suppose. Your grandmother saw my potential, but when I refused to do her last test…I was no longer worthy in her eyes,"_

" _Then you went away?"_

" _I did, but not before I felt the call of the orb. So, before I left, I followed the call into a very dark cave. There sitting in a corner, covered in dirt was our orb. Forgotten about and hidden for the right person to find it,"_

" _That was you! But wait what about grandpa?"_

" _Well I never really met him. He was gone before I was born, but occasionally I see him in the Force. He sent me to Mister Luke to get trained in the light side,"_

" _What happens when you use the orb?"_

" _I don't know, my darling boy, I could go away forever, nothing might happen, or I might have to go away for a little bit to help Ashla and Bogan with the balance when the time is right,"_

" _When is the time right?"_

" _Well I have been told when the Force is balanced between the two, I can let Ashla and Bogan out to go make everyone and everything balanced rather than just them, but we'll find out sooner or later,"_

" _I hope it's later," the little boy lets out a small yawn._

" _And that, little one, is the sign that it is time for bed," Evangeline tucks him into bed, kissing him and his small bear on the forehead. "I love you."_

" _I love you, too, Mama."_

* * *

The boy shifts in his sleep on his cot, and Poe looks at him, a boy surrounded by questions and no answers.

"Who are you, little guy?"

* * *

MY BABY! I LOVE HIM! Ugh. Also, the "borned" misspelling is 100% intentional…because as an aunt to many small nerdlings I have heard this word more times than I count. Well I hope you liked this chapter! It was a LONG filler chapter, but it gets the story moving along. As always, please review! If there is something I missed or a bit of lore you are curious/confused about, please feel free to PM me!

May the Force be with You!

-KMA


	8. Darken

This is a short one! I have a wedding this weekend, so I will be away from my computer for a while but I wanted to get something out before I roll out. Next week I will be able to get more up! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _The dark is nothing to fear._

 _However, when you can no longer see the light._

 _That is when true fear should surface._

* * *

 _Darken_

" _Ben, please. I need you."_

Kylo Ren once again finds his eyes snapping open. His legs are tangled in his black silk sheets once again. He felt the owner of the voice tonight. Their breathless moan still echoing in his head. Their hair still felt like it was threaded through his fingers as the memories of the dream begin to filter in. The dreams had been increasing over the last few nights. He felt Ben Solo surfacing, and he needed to kill his rise. Meditation. Meditation was the answer. He rises from his bed, and the sheet drops to floor as he continues shirtless to his grandfather's shrine. His grandfather would guide him. He kneels in front of Darth Vader's mask, and reaches for the dark side of the force.

 _Help me._

Kylo Ren finds himself standing in his room, fully clothed in his black outfit. He feels the Force telling him to move so he follows. It leads him through the Finalizer's torture room. Remains of a black silk dress lay on a floor. Torture devices lay scattered. Blood was drying around the room. However, the Force didn't stop here. He continues his journey forward, wondering where his grandfather was leading him. He descends into the cell block, his cape billowing behind him. He looks in the cells as he passes them. They were all empty, but the sound surrounding him was deafening. Screams, shouts, and whistles are echoing off the metal walls. However, through the noise he hears a gentle weeping coming from across the block. He slowly approaches the contrasting sound. In the middle of the cell, a woman sits nude, covered in burns, bruises and cuts, wrapping herself in a tattered tan dress. Her body is shaking from her cries. He approaches the cell softly, and suddenly everything is quiet. Kylo Ren's focus is only on her as his hands grasp onto the bars. He sees her body straighten at his presence. She slowly turns around. His brown eyes connect with her blue and brown ones, and he lets out a gasp and stumbles back losing his balance.

He is startled out of his meditation. He scrambles backwards away from the shrine, and stares at the helmet. What a cruel joke. She had felt so real like she was really there, but he let the feeling die. There was no hope. Hope was for the weak, and he was far from that. He rises to his feet, and regains his composure. There would be no more sleeping tonight, so he decides to train on his fighting technique for he refuses to be beaten by Rey and the Resistance again.

* * *

Tada! All done! I know it was short, but it's important. However, everything is important...

May the Force be with You!

-KMA


	9. Defeat

The wedding was amazing! It is always nice when you get to see two of your college friends get married, and be drunk most of it. But I did get to write for a few hours while most everyone was away at bridal party stuff or coming late because of weather. Freezing rain…amirite?

But like seriously, this is the chapter that I have been waiting for. In advance, I am sorry if I get the Force powers wrong. I have tried really hard to read about them and research them before I even published this story, but I am human so I probably did something wrong. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _Darkness comes from emotions._

 _Light comes from knowledge._

 _Embracing both makes you balanced._

 _Choosing one changes everything._

* * *

 _Defeat_

Evangeline stares at the bars where she had just felt a Force presence. A comforting one. One that felt like home and safety. She hasn't felt it in many years. She throws on the dress, and goes quickly to the bars. She touches them…they're slightly warm to the touch like someone had just let their grip go.

"It's not possible." she stares to the left and right of her cell to see no one. She sits back on the bed, and curls herself into a ball and weeps.

* * *

The following days are not gentle to Evangeline. Hux's torture sessions still occurred multiple times a day, but only a small few had ended with him touching her again. They had been the ones where she had given him the least amount of information, so she protected herself by giving him some…since then the only things that had touched her were his torture devices. He had thankfully taken her to the medical bay to make sure she received treatment to make sure a pregnancy wasn't possible. She cringed when he told the doctor that he wanted to make sure no children came from their coupling at such a crucial point in the First Order's rise. Every day he asks her new questions about the orb, the temple, and she gives him whatever he asks for.

* * *

"Supreme Leader Snoke says you come from a mysterious past, my pet," today he has brought her to his private chambers to dine with him. This was its own form of torture.

"It's only mysterious because he doesn't know what it is," Evangeline is pushing around the food on her plate. She isn't hungry. Dinning with a monster makes you lose your appetite even if you haven't eaten in days.

"Eat your food on your own or I will give you something else to put in that mouth," Hux smiles crudely at Evangeline, who quickly places food in her mouth. "That's a good girl."

Hux keeps asking questions to which Evangeline ignores by eating as much food as she can handle. Suddenly, two female attendants walk in with medical insignias on the uniforms.

"Ah yes! Please take her to be cleaned and dressed for the Supreme Leader," the two women salute, and gather Evangeline.

"What?" She finds herself unconsciously struggling against her new captors.

"The Supreme Leader is happy with the progress that we have made in our sessions, my dear Evangeline, but he wants to talk to in person," Hux walks up to her, and runs his hand over her hair, "and I want to make sure I present the best version of you in hopes that he will let me keep you." Evangeline's mouth hangs open, and her eyes glare at him. Hux steps away from her and turns his attention back to the two attendants.

"Make sure the dress shows all of the bruises and marks, we don't want to hide her pain."

"Understood, Sir." Evangeline once again finds herself in cuffs, and being escorted through the maze of the ship.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Evangeline looks at the woman on the right. She is a few inches taller than Evangeline, her blonde hair is gelled back into a tight bun. Her face is very angular and stern.

"Silence, Resistance scum,"

"I don't fight for a side," the lady's grip tightens and both of their pace quickens as they lead Evangeline into a bathroom.

"Now shower, prisoner," Evangeline looks at them then down. Hux had given her another dress, identical to the one that he had ripped off her body a few days prior.

"Could you help? This isn't exactly the easiest thing to get off in my condition," The blonde lady looks at the other lady. She is the same height with darker hair, and Evangeline can't help but notice the faintest hint of compassion in her eyes.

"Go help her," the dark-haired lady shuffles over, and helps Evangeline out of the dress after she uncuffs her. She grimaces in pain.

"Thank you," Evangeline smiles at the woman, who returns to her post next to the door. Evangeline steps in the shower, and closes the frosted door behind her. The sweet relief of warm water crashes around her, as she lets out a small laugh. Who knew that one day she would be grateful for a shower. She cleans herself just as Hux asks, and turns the water off waiting a moment reviling in the feeling of being cleansed from the previous days. She wraps herself in a towel and steps out. The two attendants never take their eyes off her. She walks over to the full-length mirror, and lets the towel drop. Her fair skin is covered in bruises and burns. Her face is relatively unblemished aside for a small split lip and a soft bruise forming under her right eye. Her shoulders have bite marks. Her back is riddled with whip lashes and nail scraps. All in all…she looks awful. She feels a tap on her shoulder. Evangeline turns around to see the dark-haired woman holding up a strapless gown with a scooped back.

"From the General."

"He wants everyone to see his handiwork I see." Weirdly enough these women, though harsh, are gentle with her. They dry her hair and pull it into an elegant ponytail.

"He says he wants your face to be perfect," The blonde says as she uses a medtool to heal the bruise and her lip before putting make-up on it. When she looks in the mirror next Evangeline doesn't even look like herself. The person in the mirror is someone that she once knew. She lightly touches her face admiring the two women's work before quickly dropping her hand. However, that person was long gone, and it was best that she stayed gone. She turns to the women.

"Thank you, I know that they were orders, but that doesn't mean I am not grateful." Evangeline bows to them, and the brunette smiles while the blonde remains stone-faced. They shackle her before they take her to the lift that leads to Snoke's chamber. Hux is waiting, and his smile is that of a proud lover.

"Well don't you look extraordinary," the two attendants salute and hurry away.

"Well I am being presented to the Supreme Leader, am I not?"

"Yes, you are," Hux pulls her closer to him with the cuffs, and he whispers in her ear, "and you better not make a fool out of me." Evangeline bites her tongue as he places a hand on the small of her back, and they head up.

* * *

Snoke sits on his throne talking to a screen in front of him.

"Supreme Leader Snoke," The woman says. She is of average height, her hair is a dark brown with gray wisps, and her eyes are a dark brown.

"Empress Nagala, how are the First Order ground forces doing?"

"My men, Snoke, are doing fine. We have gained control of the loyal Resistance planets in the Mid Rim and inward. It is only a matter of time until the galaxy will be once again cloaked in darkness,"

"And how is the throne of Naboo?"

"Just as glorious as I knew it would be, how is the search for the orb going?"

"We found the temple, but the guardian has thus far not given up the location of where she has hidden the orb. I have one last act of persuasion that will most assuredly guarantee us the information,"

"I have held up my end of our deal, Snoke, don't fail on yours or there will be hell to pay,"

"Oh, don't worry, Empress, I will hold up my end of the bargain. I will find you that orb, and help you fulfill your father's dying wish since you have served the First Order so well," Snoke smiles at the woman.

"I serve myself and myself alone, you are a piece that I need just I am one that you need. Our relationship is mutually beneficial. Call me when you have the information that we seek. Goodbye, Supreme Leader."

"Goodbye Empress." The video feed was cut, and Snoke stares at the lift doors. The woman was insufferable, but she was the only child of Darth Sidious that hadn't proven to be incompetent. She was quite powerful, and Snoke would rather have her fight with him than against him. He got lost in thought when he hears the lift door open to reveal Hux and the girl.

* * *

Evangeline once again finds herself in Snoke's presence. Hux pushes her to her knees leaving his hand on her shoulder, and she looks up at the Supreme Leader's face. Her brown and blue eyes meeting his blue.

"Well, we meet again, girl, and you have provided me so much useful information over the last few day," Evangeline lowers her head. She had broken down. She had been weak. She had given Hux whatever information hoping that he would stop touching her, and it had worked but she didn't know the cost of her weakness. "However, there is one piece of information that you have refused to give up,"

"And what piece is that?" Evangeline looks back up at him.

"The Orb of Exitium, where is it?"

"For the last time, I don't know what you are talking about!" Evangeline suddenly feels an invisible grip on her throat that forces the air out of the lungs. She finds herself gasping for what air she can find when the grip is suddenly released, and her coughs fill the room.

"I don't have time for games, girl," She hears the lift doors open once again. "Ah, and it seems my new method has arrived. Hello, my apprentice, so nice of you to join us." Evangeline stiffens. She feels his presence, and it is overwhelming. The comfort that she thought had been her mind playing tricks on her drew closer. She hears his familiar footfalls until they halt beside her. She turns her eyes, and they fall on a face that she thought she would never see again. Her dearest friend from so many years ago. His face is scared, and he looks older than he is. Kylo Ren looks down at Evangeline, and his eyes widen.

"Evangeline…" Never had she felt such relief to hear her name fall from familiar lips. Kylo Ren is scanning her body, seeing all the marks that riddled her body, and she feels the anger rise up inside of him. Suddenly, Hux's hand is no longer on her shoulder. She turns to see him across the chamber floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kylo, you have let your emotions get the better of you, yet again, attacking one of your own because of an enemy," Snoke motions for Kylo to look at Evangeline, "How does it feel to see her after all these years?" Kylo's eyes once again lock with hers. Evangeline barely sees the man she once knew.

"I knew her through my past, and he is dead now," Evangeline feels her eyes begin to water, "so this reunion means very little."

"That might be how you feel, but I can see in her face that those words cause her great pain. She still cares for the young boy that she trained with. That she called a friend…and I need to exploit that," Evangeline and Kylo's eyes fall onto Snoke, "seize her."

Hux's arms wrap around Evangeline from behind, thrusting her upward, and he turns her body towards Kylo. Evangeline watches as Kylo falls to his knees gripping his head in pain. He is struggling to not scream. Voices swirl around laughing and mocking Kylo Ren.

"Memory walk," Evangeline whispers as looks on in horror.

"She can't use the Force, but she understands it. What a clever girl. Maybe you are more useful than I thought," Kylo's scream rips through the chamber. Almost echoing off the walls. "You can save him, my dear girl. You only have to tell me the answer I seek." Snoke's eyes focus more on Kylo making his screams intensify. Evangeline struggles against Hux to no avail.

"Just stop! You're hurting him!" The tears started to fall.

"Tick tock, girl, if you know what Torture by chagrin is than you know what the result can be." Evangeline hangs her head. She knows she's defeated. She slouches in Hux's arms, and falls to the floor. Kylo's scream stop, and Evangeline looks up to see him on all fours breathing heavily. "Now that's a good girl, tell me what I want to know." Evangeline stays silent looking at Kylo with concern etched on her face. His head lifts to her, and his eyes are much gentler. More of the man she remembers. _He is still in there. He can still be saved._

"The orb is with the Resistance. I had a pod that I jettisoned before General Hux got to my temple. It had the orb in it. It had a cloak and a beacon that transmitted to wherever General Organa was. I can only imagine by now that she has retrieved it," the light that had been in Kylo's eyes disappeared at the mention of his mother. "If you want me to use the orb then we need to go to the place where it all started,"

"And where is that?"

"Tython,"

"Tython, you say, we'll first we need the orb, so we need to go shoot the Resistance out of the sky," Kylo returns to his feet, his face and stance hardened.

"The Resistance has bested you at every turn thus far," Snoke's eyes narrow at the young woman, "meeting them at Tython would make them have to come in smaller numbers which gives you the distinct advantage,"

"You are smart, girl, I should have you as my general instead," Hux's face remains unchanged. "How will they know where to go? We have you to tell us where to go, how will they?"

"Oh, they'll know," Evangeline's eyes never leave Kylo's form, "The Force always knows what it wants." Kylo stiffens that the phrase.

"Very well. General, she is to do with what you wish," Evangeline's eyes widen as she looks up towards Hux, an evil grin spreading across his face, "and when you are finished set a course for Tython."

"With pleasure, sir." Hux yanks Evangeline to her feet, and begins to escort her out. Her eyes try to seek out Kylo's to plead with him to save her.

"And girl," Evangeline turns her head back to the man on the throne, "you have been most helpful." She finds herself being thrown into the lift not knowing her fate.

* * *

"I'm sorry I had to do that Kylo, but I needed to get the girl to talk," Snoke's eyes turn back to Kylo's stiff body, "and you are her weakest button,"

"No need to explain, Supreme Leader, you did what you thought was right,"

"I did,"

"And I trust the information she provided was satisfactory?"

"It was,"

"Then am I dismissed?"

"Yes, Kylo, leave my sight." Kylo quickly leaves the chamber, and a smirk crawls across Snoke's face. Exploiting the companionship the girl harbored for his apprentice, and the crush that Kylo once had on her ended up being most useful.

As soon as the lift door shuts an evil grin splits across Snoke's face.

"Foolish boy." He turns to his screen and presses a few buttons on his chair, the same woman's face from before appeared him.

"Yes?"

"Tython." She nods, and swiftly ends the call.

* * *

Ahhhhh! They have finally met…again…hurray! But fucking Hux, am I right? I can't wait for you to see what's in store for him! As always thank you for reading. I am so very appreciative of you guys! Special shoutout to everyone that has been reviewing. Thank you for giving me the will to keep writing this story. I would probably have stopped if not for you! Please review! All reviews make me happy.

I'm sorry if there are any errors in editing. I am feeling pretty awful, so I might have missed some things.

May the Force be with You!

-KMA


	10. Dealings

This was the most difficult chapter to write. I'm not 100% happy with how it came out, but I am happier with it now than how I was a few days ago. I know how I want to story to end, but the damn points along the way keep changing. Little monsters live inside my head that keep cutting things and putting new things in. Jerks. Well I hope you like it. By the way, I am sorry if Rey seems a like OOC, I try to explain it at the end.

Also **Juti** : if you are still reading this please feel free to message me to let me know what's wrong. I'm very happy you have stuck with the story up until this point, and I just want to know what made you upset.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _Deals are necessary._

 _To create a balance._

 _Good and Bad working together._

 _For one common goal._

* * *

 _Dealings_

Leia, Rey, Finn, Lieutenant Connix, and Poe find themselves standing around the main computer on the bridge.

"What do you mean that we need to go to the Deep Core?" Poe looks at Leia, flabbergasted.

"That's where we need to go," Leia zooms up to the planet of Tython.

"You said the boy told you?" Connix looks more closely at the map.

"He did,"

"But he didn't say anything, Leia! How could he have told you?" Rey looks pointedly at the General.

"The Force is a mysterious thing. Maybe he would have told you if you didn't treat him like he was ticking time bomb. The more you treat him like he is going to turn to the dark side then you're going to find that's going to be the only place he feels like he can turn to," Leia hangs her head.

"Like Ben…"

"Like Ben, so if you are so terrified that he is going to become Kylo Ren stop treating him like he is going to. He has a choice still. You said he was three?" Poe nods.

"Almost four," Poe corrects her and a slight smile forms on both of their faces.

"Almost four," Leia turns to Rey, who mirrors her turn, "he still has time to grow and learn, so don't make the decision for him."

"He said his mom is teaching him about any power that manifests," Finn says as he recalls the earlier conversation they had.

"Probably so he isn't scared when his powers become more powerful and frequent," Leia walks towards the windows looking out into the void of space.

"Back to the issue here though, General," Finn gestures to the map, "our intel has told us that the mid rim and inward are completely overrun by the First Order. Going into that with this ship will kill everyone on it!"

"Do you think I am not aware of that, Finn?" Leia turns back towards the group.

"I'm not…um…"

"I was never taking this cruiser in there," Finn stills his speech.

"Of course, General,"

"Then what's the plan, General?" Connix takes a step forward.

"For now, wait, we have what they need, so we stay vigilant, send patrols, and alert our allies. The ball is in the First Order's court now." Connix nods, and goes back to her station as the crew seems to become more determined.

"What about us, General?" Poe asks.

"Bring me the boy and the orb, let's see what we are dealing with," the last of the three leave the bridge as Leia turns back towards to window.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the bridge doors hiss open again to the sight of Rey, Finn, and Poe all standing behind the little boy who is holding tightly onto a ball wrapped in fabric. Leia dismisses the crew around her and gestures for the group to come forward. The boy hesitates, but with a little encouragement from Poe he moves forward. Poe lifts him up, so he is able to stand on one of the seats around the main table across from Leia.

"So, this is what the First Order wanted from your temple?" The small boy nods. "Can we see it?" The boy looks down at the fabric-covered orb in his hands, and it gets quiet around the table. Poe, Rey, and Finn begin to separate as the latter two join Leia across the table.

"Gotta promise not to touch it,"

"Why can't we touch it?"

"I don't know, but Mama said no touch," the boy's eyes don't leave the orb, "and I won't let you see it if you won't promise,"

"Okay, then we won't touch it," Leia smiles softly.

"Promise?"

"Promise," the boy looks at Poe, who gives him a nod. The boy gently places the orb down in front of him, and lets the fabric fall away. On the table suddenly sits a small orb no more than four inches in diameter. Half of it is a clear crystal while the other half is black, impossible to see through.

"This is what they want? A tiny ball," Rey looks up at the boy.

"Wait and watch." Everyone's eyes are affixed on the orb, as a small group has now formed around the main table. The orb suddenly lets off a small glow, and the two sides seem to come alive. The two colors seem to move with each other. One never overtaking the other.

"They're moving in balance," Finn whispers, as more and more of the conversation that him and the boy shared on the transport ship comes back. The movement is hypnotic, comforting even, pulling everyone around it into a trance.

"It's the balance orb, it has another name, but it's too hard to say,"

"What does it do?" It's Finn's turn to look at the boy.

"Mama says it's like a reset button, it makes everything balanced. She says it gives people a second chance to change their fate,"

"So all is forgiven? Everyone who used the dark side gets to pretend like they didn't do anything wrong because of a silly fairytale?" Rey's voice is dripping with anger.

"It's not a story!"

"It is! None of the Jedi texts that were on Ahch-To talked about these orbs, so they are either a made-up story or they are related to the Sith!"

"No, they aren't! Balancers don't choose sides!"

"Everyone chooses sides! Not choosing a side isn't an option anymore," The boy bundles up the orb as he clutches it tightly to his chest.

"The orbs help Ashla and Bogan…they help both sides…make sure there's balance. Each of them does something different, and this is Mama's orb…and I need to get it back to her," the boy sniffles and tries to get off the chair by himself, but finds it is too high for him to jump. Everyone is looking at Rey as Poe helps the boy down. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he bolts out of the bridge.

"…Rey…" Finn places a hand on her shoulder, and she shrugs it off.

"No one should be forgiven that easily,"

"He's three, Rey, his mom probably didn't tell him the whole story just enough for him to understand." Poe looks at the woman in front of him.

"That's just it, it's a story, and we're chasing something that isn't real,"

"Whether it's just a story or whether it isn't, the First Order is looking for this, but we are under the assumption that it was the only thing in the boy's temple. However, you've scared him off, so I guess we will have to wait to find out," Leia looks up at Rey. Her brown eyes barring into Rey, whose eyes suddenly fall downcast. "Do you remember what I said earlier?"

"That I need to not treat him like he's Kylo Ren,"

"And that outburst was the exact opposite of that," Leia stands up from her chair, and looks at her bridge crew, "back to work everyone." Everyone scurries back to their station as Rey stands at the table looking at the spot where the orb had been, and Finn, Leia, and Poe were looking at her.

"I don't know why I find myself getting worked up by him. He makes me uncomfortable," Rey looks at Leia, "he makes me uneasy,"

"You should reflect on that, and maybe try talking to him like the child that he is rather than the child you think he can become. Plus, he's worried about his mother, and he is somewhere new with new people…he's scared, remember that." Leia smiles and pats her on the shoulder. The three leave the bridge, Poe and Finn whispering to Rey about things that the boy might want to talk about.

* * *

Days pass with no word from anyone on the First Order's whereabouts. Leia begins to wonder if the First Order would ever contact her when suddenly…

"General, there's a communication coming in!"

"Put it on my screen," with a few taps on her counsel, the crew member displays the message on the screen. It wasn't a video just a simple message.

 **Tython. 2 days. Bring the orb and we will give you the girl back. Fail to comply and we kill her.**

"Well, its time," Leia turns to the bridge crew, "get my crew together. Get everything. We head out in five hours," Leia turns to a Bothan on the bridge. "The cruiser is yours until I come back, Commander Mikimi," The Bothan male salutes back.

"General, do you think it is wise for you to go?"

"It's something I have to do, but I know if anything happens that the Rebellion will live on without me. May the Force be with You." They nod at each other, and Leia exits the bridge without a single look back.

* * *

Hey there! So I know I make Rey a bit of hostile character towards baby boy. It's not that I don't like Rey cause I do, but re-watching the movies has made me come to the conclusion that Rey doesn't like the dark side. She doesn't want to easily forgive people that use it, but she wants to redeem them by making them work for forgiveness. The whole point that I have made with the Orb is that it's a reset button, and I think that Rey would think that this would be an excuse for bad people to get away for doing bad things. However, baby boy is 3, and doesn't quite know how to explain it. One day Evangeline will explain everything! One day…if I don't kill her…or she even sees anyone again. Who knows.

As always, thank you everyone for the review, the favorites, and the follows. It means so much to me! Makes me feel like I am not entirely crazy! Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I'm really excited for these next few chapters.

May the Force be with You!

-KMA


	11. Disloyal

I am so sorry this took me so long. I had severe writers block, and couldn't get through it. Eventually, at work, I just sat down, and wrote out everything I wanted to happen in the chapter, two chapters from now, and dished it out in a day. Then I just couldn't focus on editing this chapter. It's been a process the last couple of days. I hope you enjoy this chapter…it is a much _happier_ reunion between Eva and Kylo. By the way, there will be sexual content in the NEXT chapter, just FYI.

Thank you everyone for you favorites and follows of this story. It's amazing!

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _Everyone is disloyal._

 _Disloyal to the truth of the Force._

 _But also to themselves._

* * *

 _Disloyal_

The minute that Kylo's chamber doors close, he turns and punches the wall to his left. It does nothing to dull the pain from seeing Evangeline again. The scars that covered her body just causes the anger to well-up again, and Kylo punches the wall a few more times. It does nothing. He takes off his gloves carefully, and sees that he has reopened the scars from when he had punched the mirror. A frustrated sigh exits his mouth. He doesn't care. He changes into his pajamas, and tries to fall asleep to forget about the emotion-filled day.

 _Don_ _'t be silly, Ben. We have all day, let's not waste it by doing the same thing as we did yesterday._

Kylo slowly opens his eyes, and stares at the ceiling. A small smile is etched on his face. He tries to fall back asleep to return to the memories of his adventures with Evangeline, but he's unsuccessful. He throws off the blankets, and goes over to his closet. He takes out a robe, and throws it on while he slips his feet into his boots. Evangeline's laugh is echoing around in his head, and he knows that there is only one way to get rid of it.

* * *

Evangeline is deep in meditation when he arrives at her cell. Her back is pressed against the bars, her bright red scars and burns only accentuated by the darkness of them. Kylo feels the anger rise in him as he takes a seat on the floor next to her. He shuts his eyes and waits. He remembers her meditations, and how she was never too keen on being disturbed during them. Her presence is comforting, and he finds himself drifting off to sleep.

"What do I even call you now?" Kylo is startled awake by her voice. He looks at her. Her eyes are searching in his for some answer. "You've made it clear to the galaxy that you are no longer Ben, so much so, that I couldn't find you using the Force because you hid him away," Kylo looks away from her.

"Ben Solo was weak, and I needed to leave him behind when Snoke took me as his apprentice,"

"I never thought he was weak," Kylo scoffs at her. He turns back to see her scanning his body. "Your hand," Evangeline shifts her body towards the bars as she takes his right hand into hers. Suddenly a white light emerges from her hands, and his wound begins to heal itself.

"Why does Supreme Leader Snoke think you can't use the Force?"

"Because that's the way I want it to be. It wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't make him treat me kinder or look at me differently. Plus, I don't use the Force all that much anymore, and I mask myself from those who I don't want to know who I am," Evangeline brings her eyes back up to his, "and I would like it to stay that way, Kylo Ren. For both of sakes," She flips his hand over gently, and begins tracing the lines on his palm.

"Why would he punish me for your lies?"

"Because he'll wonder why his apprentice of the dark side didn't tell him everything about his old friend before he left the room," Her movements stop. Kylo's back is still against the bars, but he finds himself shifting towards her. "Plus, Hux is doing most of the damage anyway," Evangeline feels a tear roll down her face, and quickly drops his hand to wipe it away.

"I didn't know you were here. I would have…"

"Don't worry, he just hit me after the meeting. I imagine I will have more bruises tomorrow. He hasn't…touched me in a few days, though, but he isn't my biggest concern right now," Kylo takes her hand back into his.

"Evangeline, I bet Snoke doesn't know anything,"

"Oh, but he knew about my connection to you before I even stepped on this ship…maze…thing," Evangeline returns to her previous position, "so who knows what else he knows?"

"Maybe he just saw the day we first met," a smile grows on both of their face.

"You were…what twelve at the time?"

"I hardly think twelves and twenty-two are the same number. At least twelve is better than your hundred-and-eighty,"

"Hey if I'm a hundred-and-eighty, I look damn good. Maybe I should give you my skincare routine, might take some of those lines off your face," He lets out a soft chuckle. "However, I also don't think a hundred-and-eighty and twenty-seven are the same at all,"

"That was a weird day," Kylo and Evangeline look at each other. Evangeline notices the softness in his eyes, and it warms her heart to know that her friend is still with her in some capacity.

"Weird…is one word to describe that day."

* * *

 _Evangeline exits the ship onto the planet. It_ _'s peaceful here. Not as peaceful as the temple, but it was close. The Force had guided her here to help her better understand the light side of it. She makes sure that her lightsaber, the only token of her father's that she has, is securely fastened to her side. She throws her backpack over her shoulder, and begins the trek to the Jedi Temple where Master Luke Skywalker and his Jedi's trained._

 _What seemed like hours later, Evangeline steps out of the woods to see a large temple in front of her. It_ _'s magnificent. The simplicity, yet complexity, of it is something that she appreciates. She hears the soft hum of a lightsaber to her right, and she follows it. In the center of a makeshift arena, a young man is swinging a green lightsaber. His dark hair and robes are damp with sweat. Evangeline approaches him, but stops at the entrance between two wooden posts. She marvels at his form. She is so enamored by the grace in which he fights with that she doesn't notice him stop and stare at her. Suddenly, his lightsaber is raised defensively at her._

" _Who are you? How did you find this temple?" Evangeline's eyes widen at the man._

" _My name is Evangeline. The Force brought me here, Master Luke Skywalker is part of my next step in my training," The man lowers his lightsaber and turns it off, something about her words make them seem truthful and comforting._

" _Well, he is in class right now,"_

" _He must put a great deal of trust in you to let you train with a lightsaber already," Evangeline glides up to him, "but then again you are his nephew," Ben's eyes grow._

"… _how?"_

" _The Force is mysterious thing," she looks down at his lightsaber, "may I?" Ben hands it to her, and she examines it._

" _Have you ever held one before?"_

" _I've held many," she hands it back to him, "would you fancy a duel, Mr. Solo? If Master Skywalker is half the teacher the Force thinks he is then I believe I can draw true answers from his brightest pupil," They smile at each other, and he goes to grab her another saber._

" _We'll need to get you one of…" The hum of a lightsaber sounds behind him. Ben turns to see Evangeline with a blue lightsaber, "or you know…you could just have your own." She smirks at him._

" _Now, Mr. Solo, give me your best shot." The two begin to duel. The sounds of lightsabers hitting together fill the serene landscape. Both of them matching each other in grace, speed, and power. Their duel seems to last a millennium. They are both lost in the moment when suddenly their sabers cross in an 'X', and Ben locks her into place by wrapping his arm around her pinning the other behind her back while lowering their sabers._

" _Seems I win, Evangeline," Their faces are so close together that their heavy breathing mingles together._

" _Oh, do you?" Evangeline cocks an eyebrow, and Ben suddenly feels a surge go through their sabers. A flash of pain causes him to drop his. He looks down to see his lightsaber cracked, revealing the inner workings. His green crystal is in pieces, and his hilt has a crack down the middle. Ben looks back up at Evangeline, who has a look of horror on her face._

" _Oh Gods…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…I didn't know," Evangeline turns off her saber, and covers her mouth with her opposite hand while she begins to back away._

" _Evangeline, don't worry it's not…" Ben approaches her, placing a hand on her shoulder._

" _Ben!" Ben looks up to see Luke coming down to the training grounds._

" _Master Skywalker," Ben bows his head in his Uncle's direction. His Uncle looks at Ben and the mysterious girl next to him._

" _And you must be the girl that I've been waiting for. Come with me. There's much we need to discuss. Ben, I need you to teach the next class to the younger students,"_

" _Yes, Master," Ben turns and picks up the broken saber, trying to figure out how he was going to fix it when he feels a nudge on the back of his shoulder. He turns to Evangeline offering up her lightsaber to him._

" _Blue suits you better anyway," She takes his hand, and places the saber into it. "Thanks for the duel! Hopefully, I'll be seeing you around, Ben Solo." She jogs up to Luke, but not without stealing a glance back at him and smiling. Ben smiles back._

" _I sure hope so, Evangeline, I sure hope so." He gathers up his things before heading back up to the temple. That day began many adventures with his new friend, the mysterious Evangeline._

* * *

"He was not happy that you broke that lightsaber," Kylo Ren let out a laugh.

"Well, maybe, he should have built a better one, but don't worry I think I got a history lesson on lightsabers every chance he got," She smiles. She looks at the bed, and suddenly realizes how tired she is. "It's late, and I need to sleep. I probably have a fun-filled day planned with Hux," Evangeline stands with a hiss of pain.

"Why don't you heal yourself?"

"And give away my secret? Never," Kylo Ren returns her smile from earlier, "Good night, Kylo Ren." Evangeline turns to head to the bed.

"Wait!" She hears the door unlock and clang open. "Come with me, you can sleep in my quarters tonight,"

"I don't think…"

"I don't really care what Hux thinks anymore," Kylo face contorts into an unknown expression as he extends a hand out to her. Evangeline looks at it and at her bed, and hesitantly takes it. Next thing she knows, she's walking down the empty hallways of the Finalizer hand-and-hand with Kylo Ren as he guides them into his chambers.

* * *

Evangeline stares at the room in front of her. The open room is dimly lit as Evangeline walks deeper into room, running her hand across the cold metal that seems to be in every corner of the room. Kylo Ren strides past her into his bedroom. Evangeline's eyes stare at the door as it closes, and lets out a sigh. She wanders over to the black couch. She lays down, folding her arms underneath her head, and allowing her eyelids to fall.

"What are you doing?" Evangeline turns to see Kylo holding onto some clothes. Evangeline looks him up and down before slowly rising to meet him.

"I thought…"

"You can sleep in my bed tonight, I haven't been sleeping well anyway," Kylo hands her the clothes. "That dress can't be that comfortable to sleep in. It's just a t-shirt and shorts, but I…" Evangeline puts her hand over Kylo's.

"Thank you," Evangeline takes the clothes, and walks to the bedroom, "good night." The door closes behind her, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Good night." Kylo softly whispers to her.

* * *

Evangeline wakes a few hours later to see that the light hasn't gone off in the main room. Knitting her brow together, she heads over to the door. The door quietly hisses open, and Evangeline sees Kylo pacing the floor mumbling quietly to himself. Evangeline silently approaches him, his mumbling still inaudible. She gently touches his shoulder. He tenses and whips around to her. His eyes are wide, but soften when Evangeline comes into view.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Kylo backs away from her.

"Don't worry you didn't, can you still not sleep? It's late,"

"It's fine,"

"Come to bed,"

"But you're in…"

"We're adults and hopefully, friends, and you need to sleep." She takes his hand, and pulls him behind her towards the bedroom. Kylo looks at her, and finds his feet following. They both slide into the bed, facing each other. Kylo feels his eyelids start to fall.

"Good night, Kylo."

"Good night, Eva." A smile forms on Evangeline's face, and she lets sleep overtake her.

* * *

Eeeeeek! My loves. My babies. I love them. As I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter…the next chapter will contain sexual content! You have been warned! There will also be a warning at the beginning of the next chapter. Have a great rest of your day, and thank you so much for reading. Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think.

May the Force be with You!

-KMA


	12. Desire

**WARNINGS: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES**

Hey guys, sorry for another delay. School started up, so I have papers to do and tests to study for and internship hours to complete and work to…well work, so I don't have a ton of energy to write all of the time. But here it is! This is also 100% not how I expected this chapter to go, but alas it wrote itself. READ THE WARNING! DO IT! DO YOU WANT TO READ IT STILL?! If not…then just wait until the next chapter and skip this one because it's not a huge deal. If you do…then by all means read on.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _Desire moves The Force._

 _It can build it up._

 _Or cripple it._

* * *

 _Desire_

Kylo is awaken by the sudden removal of his bedmate. His eyes snap open to reveal his empty arms, and Evangeline pacing the window length next to the bed. He can see tears on her face in the low lights that dot the exterior of the ship.

"Eva?" Evangeline jumps at the sound of his voice, and wipes the tears of his face. He peels himself from the bed and over to his friend.

"I'm sorry for waking you, it's nothing," Evangeline tilts her head downward. Kylo hooks his finger under her chin, and brings her face to meet his. His brown eyes looking at her with compassion, he knew the part of him that was guiding these motions, but he didn't care. Despite what he had said to Snoke, Evangeline would always mean a great deal to him.

"It's obviously not nothing," Evangeline lets a sob rip through her body, as she curls into Kylo's chest. Kylo recalls the first time that he had seen her like this.

* * *

 _Ben sits in his room in the temple, meditating. He had been training with his uncle in the ways of the Jedi since he was twelve-years old, but still felt like there was something missing at his age of twenty-two._

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

 _He hears the code over and over in his head, but there is something deep inside of him that doesn_ _'t feel attuned to it. Almost like it wants to resist it. Ben opens his eyes to his small room and sighs. His mind will just not be at peace, and he thinks perhaps a walk in the gardens would do him some good. Upon stepping out into the garden, Ben realizes he is not alone. In the corner, in front of the Force tree, that had grown from the fragment of the Great tree that had once been housed on Coruscant, sat Evangeline. The two had become fast friends in the eight months since she had broken his lightsaber through their training and lessons. She had turned out to be a very powerful Force user, but seemed to be very in control of it._

" _Eva?" He hears her sniffle, and sees her hand wipe something from her face before she turns around. Even in the pale moonlight, Ben can see that her face has tear streaks on it, and her eyes are puffy from crying._

" _Ben," she smiles gently at him, and pats the stone next to her, "please sit, you seem troubled," Ben glides to where she is sitting, and takes the seat that she had offered._

" _Eva, what's wrong?" Ben takes both of her hands into his._

" _Ben, it's nothing that you need to worry about. What's wrong with you?"_

" _Eva, don't change the subject. You're my friend, and that gives me reason to worry about you," He watches a tear escapes her eye, and he quickly raises a hand to wipe it away._

" _I'm afraid I've done something that Master Skywalker will never forgive me for. He might not let me come back when I have to leave again," Ben had become accustomed to Evangeline leaving every few months to go back to "her temple." He never understood it, but she felt like it was something she had to do. All he knew is that he was always sad when she had to leave, and counted the days until she returned._

" _I'm sure it's not as bad you think it is. I'm sure if you just talk to him…"_

" _Oh Ben!" She lets go of his hand as she stands up walking to a small terrace wrapping herself with her arms, "you didn't see the look on his face."_

" _I mean, did you try to seduce him?" Ben felt a small bit of anger rise up in him. He hears Evangeline let out a breathy laugh that morphed into a soft sob._

" _No, Ben, I didn't try to seduce your Uncle," Ben rises from the bench to place a hand on her shoulder to which then places her opposite hand on his, lacing their fingers. Ben feels his heart begin to race._

" _Eva, then what is it?"_

" _I became something I didn't want to be again,"_

" _Well, then we can work on making sure you don't become it again," Evangeline turns around to face Ben, readjusting her grip to keep their hands intertwined._

" _Ben, do you feel like you have two parts that are constantly at war in you? Telling you have to choose between them?" Ben stares at her wide-eyed, her words ring true with him for it was what had brought him to the garden in the first place._

"… _yes, Evangeline, I do understand. Maybe that means we can help each other out."_

" _I'd like that, Ben Solo." Ben suddenly feels a surge of courage course through him, and he finds himself leaning down towards her to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Evangeline smiles against him, and runs her hand up his arm to thread with his dark locks deepening the kiss. His arms circle around her small frame. As the two part, their foreheads press together as both revel in their closeness. For the next few hours, the two exchange whispers much like the normally do, but now there is always a part of them touching. Eventually, both of them feel themselves grow weary because of the late hour. They return to the temple, hand-and-hand before separating for the night._

* * *

Evangeline's sobs had minimized by the time that Kylo came back to the present. Kylo's hands were rubbing circles onto her back as he listens to her recounting the horrors of the last week in a half, and he finds himself holding her tightly.

"I thought you were gone," Evangeline's voice is weak.

"I know,"

"I've felt you, as Kylo, and another in the Force. You both are quite a balanced pair," Kylo tenses at the thought of Rey.

"Her name is Rey," He feels her pull away from him, but he halts her movement so she doesn't pull too far away. "I respect her and her raw power, nothing more, Eva," She lets out a burst of laughter, and his eyes meet hers with confusion.

"I was born because a balanced pair, that respected each other, met, so excuse me as I don't believe you when you say there is nothing more," Evangeline shakes herself away from his grip before sitting back down on the bed to which he follows. It seems oddly familiar to the memory he had just reminisced on, so he decides to take her hands back into his.

"Eva, please look at me," Evangeline shakes her head, "please?" He sees her take a deep breath, and turn slowly back to him. As soon as she faces him, he presses their foreheads together. He watches as she takes her lip into her mouth, and he stops trying to fight his emotions surrounding this woman in front of him. He presses his lips against hers, and tangles his fingers into her hair. She returns his kiss, but he feels her pull away. He looks at her very confused, and her expression mirrors his.

"Kylo…"

"It's always been you, it will always be you, and there is no one here to stop us this time. No need to look over our shoulders."

* * *

 _Ben and Evangeline look at each other nervously as they stare at the doors that lead to the main part of the temple. Master Skywalker had sent for both of them which was highly unusual given it was late at night._

" _Ben, wait," Evangeline's hand rises to Ben's chest. They both turn to each other._

" _What, Eva?"_

" _He knows,"_

" _He can't know, we've been so careful," Evangeline thought back on the last six months with a smile. The two of them had been working together as lovers and friends to figure out the internal conflict both of them were having between their lessons or late at night in the privacy of the garden or one of their rooms._

" _But he does know, and we know what he's going to tell us,"_

" _I can't lose you." Ben pulls her into a close embrace._

" _You won't," She mumbles into his chest, "we'll figure something out."_

 _She had been right, Luke had figured out about their affair, and asked them to end it. Told them it conflicted with the Jedi code, to which Evangeline reminded him that she was no Jedi. Ben missed the look of disappointment that was on his Uncle_ _'s face._

" _Then I have nothing left to teach you."_

" _Then I have nothing more to learn." Luke gives her a curt nod, and Evangeline leaves the room leaving Ben alone with his Uncle._

" _I'm disappointed in you," Ben hangs his head. "I should have stopped teaching her months ago. Hell, I should have never started training her when she walked in with that lightsaber…but someone convinced me otherwise,"_

" _Who?"_

" _No one that concerns you, but now that she's leaving maybe you can return your focus to your studies,"_

" _What?! Evangeline is the only one who understands this conflict that I have inside of me, Gods know you won't talk about it,"_

" _I understand, Ben, believe me I do, but you haven't been ready!" Ben feels the anger rising in him._

" _If you won't tell me, how am I ever going to learn?! Evangeline is the only one who listens to what I am feeling, and she has been trying to help me understand it."_

" _Resist the dark side, Ben, don't give into it." Luke grips his nephew by the shoulders. Ben jerks himself out of his grip, and runs out of the temple towards the sleeping quarters._

" _Eva!" She turns from the bag she was packing. "You're actually going to leave…"_

" _You heard him, he has nothing more to teach me, and I should be getting back to the temple," she walks over to him, placing her hand on his face, "you could come with me, and we could continue finding balance together,"_

" _I can't right now, I still have so much to learn,"_

" _Well I can't stay here,"_

" _I still can't lose you,"_

" _And like I told you, you won't," Her arms encircle his middle. "I love you, Ben Solo, and I will return to you," a smile splits across his face._

" _You love me?"_

" _I love you," His hand goes behind her head bringing her in for a soft kiss._

" _I love you, too," Ben whispers as they separate. Evangeline's lips once again find his, the kiss quickly becomes more passionate than any of their other kisses before. Evangeline finds herself falling backwards onto her bed, and pulling Ben with her. The kisses increase in ferocity as their hands explore each other's body, and Ben starts to undo her robes with her assistance. He ends the kiss, and looks down at the the woman beneath him. Her two-colored eyes are blown out with lust, her robe half open._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes." With no more words to exchange, the only sounds that leave the two lovers' lips are gasps and moans. Their sounds echo off the small room's walls, but neither of them care. The moment when they become one, both of them feel the world stop, all the conflict they feel inside themselves ceases. Ben feels the world become just the woman who he's holding, and Evangeline's world is simply the man whose arms she is in._

* * *

Evangeline looks at the man in front of her. Despite her want to not love the monster that Kylo Ren was, the man who Ben Solo became, she couldn't stop herself from wanting the feeling of comfort and familiarity that came with him.

"Instead of your Uncle, we have Hux and Snoke to worry about. There will always be someone watching us,"

"Well, we made it work once, we can do it again,"

"Kylo, Hux…he…he took advantage of me, and I don't know if I'm…"

"I'll kill Hux," Kylo goes to stand up, but Evangeline's hand stops him.

"No," Kylo looks at her.

"But he…"

"He is an awful man, who has done awful thing, but he'll get what is coming to him. Right now, I want you here with me," Kylo looks at Evangeline, lays down on the bed, and pulls her into his embrace. His hands caress her arms and back as her fingers trace circles on his chest. They lay in silence for a while before Kylo speaks again.

"I went back to the temple afterwards," Evangeline hmms in response as she props herself up on her elbow, "after I destroyed everything I went back. You said you were coming back, so I flew back every month to see if you were there. You never came,"

"I did come, but there was nothing left. I tried to find you, but you hid…him…away so I couldn't,"

"You found me now,"

"I didn't find you…" Evangeline runs her hand over his hair, "I'm pretty sure you found me the other night, that was you right?"

"Yes, I was meditating with my Grandfather, and he guided me to you,"

"One day I hope to thank his Force ghost," Kylo leans upwards and captures her lips with his once more. He quickly brings them into the sitting position with her straddling him.

"You decide everything tonight," Evangeline raises two shaking hands to his face. He lets her set the pace. Her hands run over his face, down to his shoulder, over his chest, down his abs, and they cease their exploration at his pajama's waistline. Her eyes look back up at his, which are half-lidded in desire. Evangeline's hands return to his chest, and she places a gentle kiss on his lips. Kylo's arms instinctively wrap around her, bringing her closer to him. A heavenly sigh leaves her lips, and it takes so much to stop himself from overtaking the situation. Having her in his arms has calmed everything. She was what he needed to truly become part of the dark side, and he didn't want to ruin it by scaring her.

"Eva," Kylo's hands run up and down her back causing the t-shirt to bunch up in his hands. Evangeline pulls away from the kiss to see a look of guilt come over Kylo's face. She looks at him and raises her arms. He pulls the shirt over her head, and looks at the scars that riddle her body. He feels anger rise as he looks over her scars, and he feels it silenced when she touches his face. He kisses her collarbone, and travels over every scar as if love could heal them. Once every scar that he could reach had been given his attention, he found himself latching onto her nipple. A moan leaves her mouth, and he brings a hand up to give attention to the other.

"Kylo," Evangeline pulls him off her chest, and returns his lips to hers. Her hips begin to move against his groin, and a strangled sigh leaves Kylo's lips. His movements match hers as his hands move to her hips, pressing her down to create more friction.

"I've missed you so much, Eva," he nips at her neck as he grinds upwards, "so much." Evangeline finds herself questioning what she's doing. She had heard nothing good about Kylo Ren, but here she was…trying to find the Ben she once knew. The man she loved. She had been tortured, assaulted, and man-handled for the last week in a half, and here was this apparent monster of a man being gentle and kind with her. She nearly wept at it. She knew she should stop, but she couldn't bring herself to actually do it.

"I've missed you, too," she brushes a strand of hair away from his eyes, and gently pushes him backwards. He stares up at her, as she scoots down the bed, hooking her fingers underneath his waistband. His hands quickly shots out to stop her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," He lets her hands go, and she brings down his pajama pants letting his erection to spring free. Evangeline reaches a shaky hand to run it up and down his shaft. She encircles her hand around it, and speeds up her movements. She sees him chewing on his lip and his face is scrunched up in concentration, and she crawls towards him to whisper in his ear, her hand never ceasing its movement on his cock. "Give into your passion, Kylo, give into your emotions." His eyes snap open and captures her lips with him, manipulating them so she was underneath him. His hands tangle into her hair as her back arches upwards.

"May I?"

"Please," Kylo's hands travel downward, removing her shorts from her body. Both of them stare at each other's nude forms. Kylo Ren kisses down Evangeline's body, giving attention to all the scars that he had yet to touch. When Kylo reaches Evangeline's center, he stops to look up at her to gain her permission. Evangeline looks at him with hesitation before giving him a small nod. Kylo descends onto her clit. The loud cry that leaves Evangeline's mouth causes Kylo to quicken his pace. He revels in her taste, the feeling of her nails scraping his scalp, the feeling of her walls around his fingers, the sounds she was making…she is his to devour and his to love. A sharp pull on his hair pulls him away from her. He looks down at her, his face covered in her wetness as he moves up to meet her face. Evangeline pulls him down, connecting their lips together again. He flips them over, so once again she is on top.

"Everything," Kylo watches as her eyes look at him searching for lies. Her brown hair framing her face, creating a dark waterfall around them. "We can stop, Eva, we won't have to…" she silences him with a kiss, pouring herself into it. She lowers herself onto his erection. The two move together in grace, much like their first duel together, with both of them reaching a peak of desire rapidly. Kylo reaches it before her, filling her, and she quickly tumbles after.

"…Ben…" Kylo's eyes snap open in the afterglow, and quickly pushes her off of him.

"Ben's dead. How dare you come here trying to save him," Evangeline looks at the man in front of her, who has returned to the monster she had heard about. She backs away slowly, grabbing the dress that Hux had given her before standing. She begins putting it on as Kylo punches the wall repeatedly behind his bed.

"Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself," Evangeline walks up to him as soon as her dress is on, placing a hand on his shoulder, and Kylo pushes her back causing her head to hit a dresser. He is still naked, and stalking towards her.

"I should have known you wanted Ben back,"

"We can go back to then, back to when it was just us and working on balance…"

"NO! The First Order is my home. The dark side is the right side,"

"No, no it's not, if you would just listen…"

"No! I'm done with your lies and manipulation," Evangeline covers her mouth as the tears begin to fall, "you understand nothing of conflict." Suddenly, Evangeline's eyes grow cold and hard. She stands up, facing him head on.

"Don't you tell me what I do and I do not understand," Kylo feels the shift in Evangeline and starts to back away, "and you know nothing, Kylo Ren or Ben Solo, whoever you choose to be, there is so much left for you to learn. You are nothing more than a child who understands nothing of what true conflict is."

"I understand everything…" Suddenly out of Evangeline's hands shoots arcs of blue lightning. It slams Kylo Ren against the back wall causing him to hit his head. The lightning ceases, and Kylo Ren's unconscious body slumps to the floor. Evangeline covers her mouth, and runs out of the room towards the cells trying to forget about what just happened.

Kylo's unconscious form finds one more memory.

* * *

 _Ben and Evangeline are cuddling in a hammock between two trees, rocking gently with the breeze. They are on the end of a cliff overlooking the ocean that surrounds part of the temple. It had been a year since Luke had stopped training Evangeline, but she still came back every few months to be with Ben. He had built a small hut outside of the temple for them to spend their time together, however, it had slowly been turning into a more permanent settlement for Ben. Evangeline could feel him shifting towards the darkness, she didn_ _'t care why at the moment, but she only cared about being wrapped in his arms. She thought she could save him._

" _You could stay,"_

" _Or we could go,"_

" _Both of us are just destined to be apart,"_

" _Well, the Force knows what it wants, and it apparently wants to make both of us too stubborn to forgo everything to be together,"_

" _We make an odd pair who are both knowledgeable and clueless, all at the same time,"_

" _We are indeed, Ben Solo, we are indeed," Evangeline slips closer into his embrace as his arms hold her tighter, "and I wouldn't change it for anything."_

" _Me neither." Ben places a kiss onto her forehead, and both watch as the sun sets over the horizon as Evangeline hums a melody that sends them both to sleep._

* * *

So there it is! It's all done, and of course it ended poorly because happy endings are for chumps…plus this isn't the ending. We still have three or four more chapters to go! Did Kylo seem a little OOC? WELL GOOD! That was the plan. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a pain to write, but it was also a ton of fun since it turned out to be very different than what I originally drafted. Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you want!

May the Force be with You!

-KMA


	13. Destablize

Omg. I'm back. The epilogue took a little bit to work out and this chapter got rewritten a bunch, but everything is done which means that this story will be ending soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _The Force is no longer stable._

 _It is fighting to survive_

 _Just like us._

* * *

 _Destablize_

"But I wanna come!" The little boy was gripping tightly to his backpack with tears streaming down his face, "She's my Mama!"

"Little man, I know," Poe kneels in front of the boy, "but it's too dangerous, so I need to the bag and the orb to make sure I can get your Mom back to you,"

"But…"

"No buts, it isn't a discussion," the boy looks down at the bag, and then back up to Poe.

"But…"

"Little man," Poe looks at him leaning his head down. The boy hands him the bag.

"The orb is in there, Mr. Poe," Poe looks into the bag, nods, and quickly shuts it. He ruffles the little boy's hair, and heads down the corridor.

"Don't get into too much trouble, little man." As soon as Poe is out of sight, the boy runs too his bed and grabs the orb that is sitting underneath his pillow. He grabs his blanket and bear before quickly running in the direction that Poe went, but using his small size to remain hidden and unseen. While Poe is talking to one of the hanger crewman, the boy slips onto the Millennium Falcon, and quickly finds a place to hide in the floor panels. He hears people walking above him as he snuggles down for the ride.

"I'm coming, Mama."

* * *

"Leia…" Leia's eyes look upwards to the young woman as she sits down next to her on the Millennium Falcon. The rest of the fifteen people that they had brought along where looking at navigation or prepping themselves for a possible battle.

"What can I help you with Rey?" Rey looks at the older woman.

"Why did you come with us? The Resistance needs you,"

"The Resistance, the Rebellion, whatever name we go by…it will always live on as long as there is hope," Leia smiles, "and I know my place is here,"

"Why?"

"We have our duties, we have our roles, and one of my roles brings me here,"

"Which one is that?" Leia smiles softly, and takes Rey's hands into hers.

"There is a lot that needs to go unsaid for now, but trust me when I say that whatever happens…it's for the good of the Force,"

"But…" Rey finds herself cut off by Chewie's roar.

"I don't care if you are sad we had to leave your porgs behind," The annoyance in Poe's voice showed the pair of women that this argument had been going on for a while.

"Rrrrgrrrrgh"

"No, I don't hate them,"

"Rrrrgghrrrgh"

"I don't hate you either. Can we just fly this thing? We are entering one of the hyperlanes,"

* * *

"Supreme Leader, we are charted to reach Tython by the middle of tomorrow," General Hux stands erect in front of Snoke.

"Excellent, General, now what did you want to speak to me about?"

"I was wondering, Supreme Leader, once the Empire unleashes the orb, if the prisoner could remain with me on the ship,"

"Ah, I see you like your new toy,"

"I do, Supreme Leader,"

"Sadly, General," Hux's face lowers in defeat, "there are other plans for her. Our new ally, Empress Nagala, daughter of Empire Palpatine and Queen of Naboo, would like to make an example of her to the Resistance, so sadly our little Evangeline will not be with us much longer,"

"Understood, Supreme Leader, am I free to go?" Snoke nods, and Hux bows and leaves.

"Hux before you go," Hux turns around to face him, "take these to your pet. She will need to wear them." With a flick of his wrist, one of Snoke's guards presents Hux with white robe, and Hux takes his leave.

* * *

"These are for you," Evangeline is startled awake by Hux's voice and the banging on her cell doors. She had barely enough energy to clean herself up the night before, and had barely slept once she had settled down for the night in the cell. She turns herself around to see Hux holding white robes.

"I didn't think white was the Order's color,"

"They aren't from the Order, but the Empress Nagala," He drops them in the cell, and begins to walk away, "I'd say goodbye, but someone as worthless as you isn't worth anymore of my breath. You have one more day, my dear Evangeline." Evangeline looks at him as he disappears. She bends down, and unfolds the robe. It is light-flowing fabric with a high collar and long sleeves. It is beautifully-detailed, with intricate patterns on the hems and waistline. Her eyes widen in horror. She had seen these types of robes when she was younger, but after the fall of Darth Sidious, they had ceased being used, to the best of her knowledge.

"Nabooian death robes." Evangeline lets out a sob which she quickly muffles with her hand. She sinks back down onto the bed, and lets the robe fall to the ground.

* * *

Kylo wakes up to find himself naked and alone in his room, he rubs the back of his head and winces in pain. He looks at the hand that Evangeline had just healed to find dried blood on it once again. He quickly stands and starts looking around the room. The bed still shows signs of him and Eva's night together, but the clothes that he had given her still lay on the floor but her dress was gone.

"Eva?" Kylo quickly throws on his pajama pants again, and goes searching through his room. There is no sign of her, and that's when everything comes back. She had called him Ben, and that had sent him into a rage. Ending everything. Kylo slams his hands down on the counsel. He remembers the look in her eye right before he passes out, he remembers Force lightning shooting from her hands throwing him backwards. "Since when could you use the dark side?"

Kylo straightens himself, and goes to get dressed for the day. He didn't care about the answer because Evangeline was a piece of Ben that he had fallen victim to. _Never again._

* * *

The journey to Tython passed rather uneventfully for both ships, Poe and Chewie kept the Falcon out of sight for the most part or they cleverly dodged and evaded the First Order ships, and for the other side, no one dared to mess with the Finalizer.

Evangeline sat in her cell, dawned in her white robes. Hux had allowed her to shower again under the careful watch of the same two attendants as before. He had been distant, and for that she was glad. She finds herself once again in meditation. It was almost time. Hux banging on the cell door startles her, and she opens her eyes to him.

"It's time to go." Evangeline stands as the cell door opens, and she is put into cuffs as a red cloak is being tied around her neck and the hood is put up. _And then the lamb in white was drenched in red to show the wolf what it had done._

* * *

Evangeline sits among the twenty-five or so stormtroopers on the transport ship with Hux and Kylo sitting across from her. Evangeline can feel Kylo's eyes boring into her, but she doesn't meet his eyes. She cannot face him. Snoke's spidery fingers wrap around her chin as he yanks her head up.

"Where are we going on Tython, girl?"

"There is a temple to the North, it's not very big, and can be hard to find,"

"You're staying on the ship until you are needed."

"Of course." He throws her head down, and walks back to his seat at the front of the ship.

"Soon, darkness will envelop the galaxy, and the First Order will reign supreme." A grin spreads across Snoke's face as the enter Tython's atmosphere.

* * *

The trio plus twenty storm-troopers walk towards the temple. Evangeline was right, it was small, hidden in the depths of the forest. Inside, the Resistance is waiting. The room is a large circular room with a empty pool in the middle. To the North there lies a small set of steps leading towards a grand curving staircase and two small hallways to the left and right. On the landing of the staircase stands two large wooden doors. Large columns line the sides of the room, carved into them are sculptors of the beginning of the universe and balance that was, the downfall of Bogan, the creation of the orbs. A ragtag crew of twenty Resistance members stands on the left while the First Order circles to the opposite side of the pool, and as Rey and Kylo's eyes meet, she feels overwhelming anger and hurt. His eyes flick towards Leia.

"Leia," disdain drips off the name as Kylo says it. Leia feels a small part of her ache at her son's tone.

"Kylo Ren, General Hux, Snoke, where is your prisoner?"

"In due time, Leia, but first we are waiting on one more," Snoke says. The sound of heels falling on stone makes everyone turn towards the entrance. There stands an older woman, a little older than Leia, she is thin and pale draped in black and red robes. Behind her are two Shadow Stormtroopers behind her. Leia steps away from the group.

"Regina? What?" The other woman lets out a laugh.

"Oh, Leia, how nice it is to see you again? I wish it were under better circumstances, but you apparently have something we need,"

"You work for the First Order?"

"No, I run the First Order," Snoke begins to speak, "silence. Your pathetic attempts to try to rid the world of light have proved inferior. I was the one that told you about the orb, and I am the one that has made it possible to control all the planets we do. You are weak, and you will be silent." Regina's eyes glare into Snoke's.

"Regina…"

"Empress Nagala, I will carry on my father's work,"

"Your father?" Leia's eyes widen as do some of the older members of the Resistance. Kylo Ren stands shocked. "Palapatine, is your father?"

"He was, and he taught me well and I will carry on his legacy," Leia looks on in disbelief.

"We were friends!"

"You were a piece to my puzzle, just as everyone in my life has been." Suddenly, out of nowhere a voice rings out.

" _GENERAL NAGALA AND HIS WIFE ARE PLEASED TO PRESENT THEIR DAUGHTER,"_ Regina's eyes widen.

"What is this?" Leia's eyes once again affix to Regina's, and everyone is the room is looking at the Empress and Leia, at this point.

"You have a daughter?"

" _ON THE NIGHT OF HER SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY. WELCOME TO SOCIETY,_ _"_

"Lady Evangeline Nagala," Everyone's eyes snap towards the front of the room to see a woman in a silver dress, two straps crossing her chest to form a halter. Her skin is pale and unblemished, she is lean, her brown hair flowing and curling in her back with a braid crown adorning her head. Everyone stares in awe at the woman. Poe's mouth is slightly agape, and Finn closes it shut for him. She is beautiful, but perhaps the most distinguishing thing about her were her eyes, one brown and one blue.

"This isn't possible," Hux stares at the woman that he knows he left on the ship, "fire at her!" The troopers raise their blasters.

"Lower your weapons," Evangeline looks at them, and Hux sees as his troopers lower their weapons without hesitation.

"How?"

"I'd answer your questions, but someone as worthless as you isn't worth my breath." Evangeline smiles at Hux, who is at a loss for words. Evangeline's eyes once again return to Regina's.

"White was never really my color, I hope that you don't mind that I changed out of it." A smirk is etched on Evangeline's face as she sees the anger grow in Regina, whose arm begins to extend. A sound of choking fills the room, eyes follow the sound to see Hux and Snoke clutching onto their throats. Snoke quickly falls to the floor, as she releases his grip on him, but Hux finds himself being pulled closer to the older woman.

"You touched my daughter. Your tortured my daughter. You RAPED my daughter. Who do you think you are Hux?"

"We…didn't…know." Hux struggles on gasping out his excuse.

"Pathetic," Regina throws him back against the stone wall causing his head to make loud crack against it. A trail of blood follows Hux down as his body falls to the ground, "If he is smart, which he isn't, he would have been able to find that out rather easily." Her attention quickly goes back to Snoke.

"You said your prisoner wasn't a Force-user," Snoke is standing back up with the help of Kylo Ren, whose eyes are on Evangeline. Evangeline's eyes don't meet his in her rigid stance, as her eyes remain on her mother.

"I…I didn't feel it in her. She wasn't…" Snoke fumbles over his words.

"I can assure you that I trained her myself, and that she is very much a Force user. It's not my fault you were too stupid to see that."

"Well, you didn't find me in eighteen years, so obviously you're about as talented as he is." The mother and daughter look pointedly at each other, taking in each other's features. Evangeline lets out a chuckle, and turns to Leia.

"How is everything on your end, Leia?"

"Now I understand why Han didn't want to tell me,"

"It was one promise I asked him to make me. I didn't want everyone to know that I was the granddaughter of Darth Sidious, and Han was kind enough to keep that buried for me," a small smile appears on her face as she thinks about Han, "I'm sorry for your loss, Leia, truly I am. Han wasn't a perfect man, but he was a loving one." Leia nods.

"Love can't save you though."

"But it can. Just wait." Evangeline turns back to her mother.

"Evangeline,"

"Mother, how is your husband?"

"Your father is back on Naboo overseeing while I am away." Another chuckle leaves Evangeline's throat.

"I think we can stop that charade, Mother, I figured out the truth a long time ago." Regina tenses at her words. Rey cuts in.

"Why here?" Evangeline's run up and down Rey, who suddenly feel so exposed.

"It's where it all started," Evangeline slowly descends down the stairs, "many millenniums ago, Ashla and Bogan created the universe." Evangeline gestures to the pillars surrounding everyone. "They lived in balance, and everything in the universe thrived in their harmony," Out of Evangeline's hands came two flurries of light, one dark and one light, and they formed a large orb over the pool, which had mysteriously been filled with a crystal-clear water.

"They created Force-sensitive people to keep that balance alive, but one day, Bogan felt their creations were not appreciative of the gifts that they had been given. Bogan revolted against the balance. Against Ashla. Bogan took some of the Force-sensitive, and trained t'hem in the darkness. Hungering for power, and thriving off their anger. Together they began to destroy everything. Ashla tried to stop Bogan, but Bogan was too far gone. Ashla took some of the remaining Force users, and trained them in the light," The orb began to pulse and the two halves separate from one another. Evangeline steps closer to the pool and a small orb with both the light and dark halves floats to her hand.

"However, twelve remained unblemished by the two. They chose neither side, but embraced both. They knew the importance of balance. You called them Grey Jedi, but they called themselves the unblemished, the guardians, and they worked together to create the orbs. Four of them on each orb, two more inclined to the dark and two more inclined to the light," All of the orbs vanish and four people in hooded robes are standing around the pool, arms extended over it, when they all suddenly collapse and the orb rises out of the water.

"In the end, they all sacrificed themselves, in the hope that one day that balance would return," Evangeline stares at the orb. "Three orbs for three different times. One for when there was too much dark, one for when there was too much light, and one for a fresh start," Evangeline looks at Rey, "for redemption or condemnation because both sides are corrupt from the true nature of the Force. The orb shapes it's guardian to be able to use it, it manipulates their Force, their destiny to be what it needs for balance. The darkness can always be found in the light, and the light in the dark…and both must be preserved at any cost." The room falls silent as Evangeline makes her way back to the stairs.

"How do you fit into all of this?" Rey asks.

"I am the one who is to release the orb. I am the balancer. A child in both the light and the dark,"

"Your mother is the daughter of the Emperor! How can you be a part of the light?" Rey gestures to Regina. Regina remains stoic.

"Because my father was of the light."

"Who?"

"Don't you dare, Evangeline," Evangeline's eyes shift to Regina.

"Why? Afraid of what people might think? I always wondered why Anakin Skywalker took such interest in me," Kylo looks at Evangeline. _No, it couldn_ _'t be. She can't be..._

"Evangeline…" There is a warning tone in Regina's voice to which Evangeline laughs at.

"I'm thirty-four, Mother, your scolding tone doesn't frighten me anymore. I was the only thing that proved that his former master wasn't perfect," Leia gasps, "that he had strayed from the Jedi code." Evangeline turns around, the dress cascading over the small grouping of steps, "that Obi-Wan Kenobi had messed up and produced a child." Regina's screams echo off the walls as purple lightning shoots from her hands at Evangeline. The lightning surrounds, and Kylo's and Leia's protests join the sounds. When Regina finally stops her attack, and the smoke settles, Evangeline remains there untouched and stoic.

"Mother, why must you ruin everything?" Evangeline fades from sight, and everyone looks at Regina. She is breathing heavily, and her once tight bun is now disheveled. They stare in silence for a while Kylo breaks the silence.

"She's the daughter of Kenobi," sits on the ledge next to him, "Eva, is the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi and the granddaughter of Darth Sidious." He repeats the words in his head multiple times, processing the information, as does everyone in the room.

"Wait, where did she go?" Finn looks at Leia.

"I doubt she was ever really here," Leia looks at Snoke, "where is she?"

"Where is the orb, and we will discuss?" Leia gestures at Poe.

"Show him," Poe reaches into the bag and ruffles around in it. "Poe, there isn't time for games,"

"General," Poe dumps out the bag, its filled with snacks and toys, but no orb, "it isn't here,"

"I thought you got it from him,"

"I did, I thought I did…" Suddenly, a commotion at the front brings everyone's eyes forward to two more Shadow Stormtroopers. One is holding a small boy by the arm, and the other is walking along side.

"Empress Nagala," Regina rights herself as she turns to the two troopers, "we found this boy sneaking through the forest, he has the orb." Regina looks at small cloth-covered orb in the boy's hand, but the boy's eyes are trained on the Resistance member, who have all straightened their posture and turned towards him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Poe,"

"It's okay, little man, I forgive you."

"Ah, it seems the Resistance is quite invested in you, boy," She takes his arm from the trooper, "now give me that orb." The boy's large brown eyes meet hers.

"No." Regina lets out a growl of frustration and tightens her grip, and reaches for the orb, which the boy moves quickly out of her way.

"Come on, lady, he's three." Poe takes a step closer.

"Take one step closer, Dameron, he will die before he sees four," Regina's eyes flick up to Poe's as she smirks, but her eyes quickly move to the boys, "I said give it to me,"

"No." The boy adjusts his body, and throws the orb at Poe, who catches it. Regina throws the boy towards the pool, who lands face first on the ground. His cries shoot around the room.

"Insolent child," She looks at her four shadow stormtroopers, "get rid of him. Kill the Resistance's future."

"No!" Leia shouts, and everything feels to start moving in slow motion. The troopers level their weapons as the Resistance members start running towards him. Through all of the shouting and crying, Kylo hears a soft mumbling and the sound of heels hitting stone. He turns towards the left hallway to see nothing, so he turns back to the chaos that is happening in front of him. The chanting grows louder, and when he turns back, walking towards the center of the stairs is Evangeline. Still covered in bruises and scars, but in a black and white chiffon dress that trails behind her. However, her eyes are yellow. Though her chanting is quiet, he can make it out.

 _Zudyti nuyak siqsa savimi  
Pradzia sulig nuyak siqsa jenates_

 _Kia daboti sigsa nuyak woyunoks_

All movement and sound stops when the last word is said. Regina looks up to see Evangeline once again. The room is deathly silent, and a blackness forms underneath the troopers. Out of the darkness shoots serpentine tendrils, wrapping themselves around the troopers, pulling them back into the darkness. Everyone watches in horror, but Kylo's eyes don't leave Evangeline and Regina has a sickening smile on her face as she watches her daughter. The tendrils seep back into the darkness, and dissipate as soon as they appeared. Evangeline falls to her knees at the bottom of the stairs, and when she looks up, her eyes are back to normal. Poe runs up to the boy, and picks him up bringing him back over to the group.

"Excellent." Regina laughs, manically, and everyone sees where her eyes are. They see the same woman as before, but covered in bruises and scars.

"Evangeline," Leia looks at the young woman with sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Leia, I am so, so sorry." The shift that suddenly perpetrates the Force is large, as Evangeline lets down her Force mask, and raises a hand to her chest. A white light emanates from it, and everyone watches as her scars heals and her bruises fade.

"What are you?" Snoke looks the woman on her knees, trying to figure out how he had missed such power. The sounds of a struggling child fill the room, Kylo and Snoke turn their attention to the small boy who had caused all of the trouble to see him trying to get out of Poe's grip.

"Little man," Poe tries to keep him by him.

"Poe," Poe looks up at Leia, "let him go." Poe releases his grip, and the boy takes off in the direction of Evangeline.

"Mama!" Evangeline wraps him in a hug, as he barrels into her. Everyone, but Leia, looks on in shock. "Mama." the little boy coos into his mom's shoulder as she lifts him off the ground, whispering to him softly.

* * *

SITH MAGIC! DUH NUH! I read the article like 12 times to understand what Sith Magic was, and I tried my best to do it justice. I hope you all thought this chapter was good. I am very happy with the way that it turned out.

May the Force Be With You!

-KMA


	14. Dichromatic

This is it guys. The last real chapter of the story. Thank you so much for coming with me on this journey. I had so much fun doing all of the research for this story, and I have to say I think it made me a better nerd. Thank you all who favorited and followed the story and a special shoutout to .2018 and PrettyRecklessLaura…you two are seriously amazing, and I don't think I would have finished this story without you. So, enjoy the last chapter, and I will have the epilogue out sometime later in the week!

* * *

 _The Light._

 _The Dark._

 _It flows together._

 _In a sort of dichromatic story in which no ending is written._

* * *

 _Dichromatic_

"I just…" Regina looks on at the scene in front of her. Her daughter's back facing her, and in her arms is the small dark-haired boy that she just tried to execute.

"You just tried to kill your grandson," Regina's eyes glare at Leia, who is wearing a smile on her face. Regina looks backs at her daughter as laughter fills the room. Mother and son are looking at each other with smiles on their face. Regina straightens her appearance, and stands tall.

"Evangeline," Evangeline turns back to her mother, "it's time to stop this. It's time to go home." Evangeline sets the boy down, who doesn't let go of her hand.

"You don't get it," Evangeline shakes her head as she lets out a light laugh, "you never did and I don't think that you ever will,"

"Your place is next to me,"

"MY place is where the Force puts me. What do you think I have been doing for the last 18 years while you sipped champagne? I was going from planet to planet trying to fix everything. Leia gets it," Evangeline throws her hand at the other woman, "gods, she gave me a ship and let me go. A girl she had known for two weeks. Barely spoken to, but she knew what I meant when I said I had to go," Evangeline's and Leia's eyes meet, and the older women gives her a smile. "She trusted me," Evangeline lowers her hand and looks at the ground, "when I had given her no reason to. I was a girl who showed up with Han with no story and no past just a name, and she took care of me. She always kept in contact. Made sure I was safe," Evangeline makes eye contact with her mother with a stern glare. "Like a mother should, but you wouldn't understand that,"

"How dare you…"

"Yes, how dare me, how dare me for understanding the Force and not being the little Sith lord puppet you wanted me to be. How dare me for leaving when you ordered me to. Told me I was no longer your daughter. I tried to contact you after I left, but your assistant told me that if I contacted you again that you would send a execution squadron after me. Yes, how dare me, and you know the best part, mother?" Regina glares, "it's I would do it all over again."

A sudden gong fills the room. Evangeline's eyes go fully white and black in her blue and brown eyes, respectively, and return to normal just are quickly. She gasps and staggers back barely catching herself. Kylo steps forward to help her, but she raises a hand and kneels down to the boy's eye level.

"It's time, my little lamb," the boy goes to take off the green crystal, but Evangeline stops him, "no, you keep it. You will need it more than me," Kylo Ren's eyes gaze at the crystal and lets out a small gasp. His crystal. Kylo's eyes flick up towards the boy, and feels like he is seeing him for the first time. He is almost a carbon copy of him as a boy, but he has his mother's nose and smile. Kylo feels an unknown emotion well-up inside him, was it anger? Betrayal? Sadness? Fear? Happiness? All of the above? He couldn't put a finger on it, and that scared him.

"But, it's yours…Daddy gave it to you," Evangeline smiles and smooths down the boys hair.

"I know, but I need to hold on to it for me for when I come back," the boy's eyes light up.

"You're coming back?!"

"I am," the smile on both of their faces mirror each others, "and I need you to take care of everything here while I am away, so to keep you up-to-date I'll make sure you can feel me this time, alright?"

"Alright," the little boy fiddles with the crystal, "when will you be back?"

"Hopefully, I'll be back by your birthday, but I might not be," Evangeline flicks her wrist, "so I've left you a present outside just in case."

The gong rips through the temple again, and the same thing happens with Evangeline's eyes. She squeezes her eyes shut, and shakes her head violently.

"I have to go little one, go to Nana," She kisses his forehead as she stands. He hesitates to let go with tears welling up in his eyes, "I promise you, Ben, I'll come home." He hugs her legs before running into Leia's waiting arms. The Resistance crew looks on in confusion.

"But wait…little man is…you are…what?" Poe is pointing between Leia and Evangeline with a confused look on his face.

"There will be time later, Poe Dameron." Evangeline smiles before turning her attention towards Kylo Ren. "I couldn't find you. Everything was on fire, it took all of Luke's strength to get me on the ship to take me from the temple to your mother." Evangeline steps forward and takes his hand in hers, "you'll love him." She kisses his cheek and turns her attention to Snoke, "and I won't have to worry about you." She turns and begins to ascend the small stairs.

"Evangeline!"

"Yes, mother?" Evangeline turns back towards the group.

"What time is it?"

"Time to unleash the orb," Evangeline extends her hand and the orb shoots from Poe's hand into hers. She unwraps it to reveal the small orb, half clear, half black.

"Ah, the Orb of Exitium, the First Order shall rule,"

"Again, like I told them I don't know what you are talking about," Evangeline's mother gets a look of confusion on her face, "this is not nor ever will be the Orb of Exitium. The poor balancer that has to release that orb is a much stronger-willed person than I,"

"Then what is…it…?"

"The Orb of Statera, balance, the thing I have literally been talking about since I was three," the orb begins the spectacular dance that had been seen on the cruiser. "It's like it was my destiny to be a balanced person or something." Evangeline smirks and turns back towards the large wooden doors. She ascends the grand staircase, and as the doors open a bright light bounces off the walls almost like Evangeline was walking into the entrance of Heaven. She turns back, one last time, and smiles before the doors shut behind her.

* * *

"Leia, what?" Rey looks at her and then down at the boy, who is sitting on the floor fiddling with the crystal.

"How would you have treated him…if you knew he had the actual potential of becoming Kylo Ren?" Leia raises an eyebrow at her.

"But wait, you knew who he was the whole time?" Poe looks at her.

"The whole time,"

"And you still treated him like you didn't know him or why were going to get the pod?"

"Again, I will ask you the same question that I asked Rey, how would you have treated him if you know he had the actual potential of becoming Kylo Ren?" Poe scratches his head before lowering it.

"He is my grandson, it's true," she raises her head to Kylo Ren, "and I want to give him every opportunity to make his own decisions. To follow his own path. To make his own destiny…rather than me deciding for him." A sudden rush of wind comes from the large doors as they fling open. Out of the double doors comes to streaks of light, one white and one black, and they swirl around each other as they make their way down the stairs. As they pass everyone, they shift into different creatures and species before they shoot out of the main doors revealing a serene white landscape. Ben's eyes grow to the size of saucers, and his smile grows to the width of his face as his mouth hangs open.

"SNOW!" Ben exclaims with glee as he rushes past everyone, and Regina attempts to grab him. He stops and looks at her.

"Your mama's mama, right?"

"Yes, so come with me I will make sure you receive a proper education on your powers,"

"No thanks, Mama, does a good job plus you aren't gonna be around for much longer,"

"What does that mean?"

"The whole point of the orb is to make the Force not too good and not too bad, and you are too bad and you won't even try to be good so the Force is gonna make you explode," Regina gulps and pulls herself away from the boy.

"Oh! That's right," Ben quickly whips around, "don't resist or you explode!" He makes an explosion sound and does a large gesture with his hands, and he turns back to make his way out of the temple.

"Wait, little man, where are you going?" Poe rushes after him to which Leia smiles at.

"Snow?" Finn strides up to Leia's side.

"He's never seen snow, and it's something that he has always wanted to see since I told him the story of Hoth," Leia and the Resistance slowly walks towards the door, "and I guess Evangeline doesn't know if she will back in three months for his birthday." As she nears Regina, she extends a hand for her to take, "at least get to know him with the time you have left." Regina looks around at the First Order remnants. Hux was no longer breathing which was fine by her, the Storm troopers stood at about 10 now, Snoke had a look of defeat all over his face, and Kylo Ren was already making his way outside. Regina nods and takes her hand before following the Resistance out into the snowfall.

"She said that you kept her safe,"

"I made sure she always had the supplies she needed, that a doctor came to see them once in a while," Leia pulls her close and pats her hand, "but I had no idea that she was yours. Han must have known, but allowed Eva to keep that part of her a secret. To let her build her own identity." The older women stop and watch the scene before them of the younger people playing and laughing. Making snow angels and throwing snowballs. Leia's eyes fall on Kylo Ren who stands nervously to the side as he watches Ben who jumping around. Ben suddenly stops and turns towards Kylo and then to Leia, who nods at him. Ben's eyes flick back to Kylo as he looks him up and down. He lets out a squeak before running into Kylo's legs, squeezing them tightly. Kylo looks at Leia with fear etched on his face, a look that every new parent has, and she flicks her hands towards him, as to say go on. Kylo looks back at the boy who is now dragging him and talking.

"What's he like?"

"Little Ben?"

"…little…Ben?"

"That's what Eva calls him sometimes, it's very confusing to call him Ben when that's his father's and apparently his grandfather's name, so Little Ben it is,"

"Yes, what is Little Ben like?"

"He's a fierce little thing. He has got a temper, but him and Eva have found ways to control it. He loves to learn, if he had his way I would be telling him stories all of the time," the older women let out a chuckle, "he's a good kid. He has a lot of growing to do, but I have no doubt he is going to do great things." They look around before they face each other.

"You could have done great things for the light side, Regina Nagala,"

"And you could have done great things for the dark side, Leia Organa," they take both of each other's hands, "do you think it will hurt?"

"I don't know,"

"Will you remember me?"

"Always,"

"Tell her I loved her,"

"I will,"

"Let him know who I was,"

"I can do that, but Eva has told him a lot about you already,"

"Just make sure."

"I will." Regina brings Leia in for a hug, and both women cling to each other tightly. Suddenly, Leia feels herself hugging nothing, and opens her eyes to see that Regina is no longer there. Leia looks back to see that Snoke is gone, and that the remaining six Stormtroopers have taken off their helmets. She looks back out towards the entrance to see that four of her crew members have disappeared. The troopers make their way out towards the snow to join in; leaving Leia alone in the temple.

"Take care of them, okay?" Leia turns to see Evangeline standing next to her. She is in a similar dress as earlier, the half black, half white one except it seems to glisten with star light.

"That's an interesting dress," Evangeline's eyes cast downward. Her blue eye matched up with the dark side, and her brown with the light.

"It's to show that there is always darkness in the light and vice versa," Evangeline smiles as they turn towards each other.

"He's going to have to answer for his crimes,"

"I know,"

"There is nothing I am going to be able to do,"

"Recommend exile,"

"What?" Evangeline looks over towards Ben and Kylo, who have the beginning of a snowman going.

"Recommend exile, and then he can come live with Ben and I. Neuria is an outer rim planet with no known life besides beasts. There are no other inhabitants, in which he can interact with intellectually, on the planet so it will just be us. I can monitor his actions and make sure he never leaves, and if he gets too out of control I can just sever him from the Force," A look of pain washes over Evangeline's face. It is something she would never want to do to another person, but protecting her family was more important.

"I mean…"

"Just do what you can," Evangeline takes one of her hands into hers, "that's all I can ask for. I have to go." As quickly as she appeared, Evangeline was gone.

"NANA!" Leia looks at Ben, who is gesturing for her to come, "come play!" Leia smiles and makes her way towards the playing group, and she suddenly feels a peace wash over her. The Force was in balance.

* * *

OMG! It's done. You guys have one more chapter with the epilogue, and then it's finally done! I can't believe it.

May the Force be With You!

-KMA


	15. Destiny

Here is the last chapter! Thanks again for all your support.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the characters that I create. Disney owns everyone else.

* * *

 _The Force knows our journey_

 _It gives and it takes_

 _To bring us to our destiny_

 _To our ending_

* * *

 _Destiny_

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

"And then the baby Tauntaun found his mother, and they lived happily ever after." Ben Solo smiles down at his son, who had fallen asleep on his chest. He looks around at the room surrounding the lounging chair. It wasn't a huge room, but it was connected to the General's room which meant he was usually near Leia if anything bad happened. Leia had Little Ben moved here after everything on Tython while Ben found himself in a holding cell, which he didn't fight. He didn't want to. All that mattered to him anymore was the small boy that was currently curled up on his chest. The first month was rough. It was what he imagined detoxing to be like, his body was cleansing itself of the dark side. He found himself even more angry than normal, but unable to escape due to his hands being in binders. His anger didn't stop his son from visiting him though. He would sit outside the holding cell and read him books or tell him stories about him and Evangeline, sometimes Leia would even join him. After the first month, his binders had been released, replaced with stun cuffs, and he was escorted to a holding cell where Little Ben would always be waiting with a story or two to read with him. The last week, Leia had him brought to Little Ben's room where he would be unrestrained but the door would be locked. Ben smiles to himself figuring this was because of good behavior, but he didn't care about the reason because this was the happiest he had been in a while. The door hisses open to reveal Leia and Rey. Leia smiles softly while Rey looks on at the scene with a wary eye. Ben slowly rises to gently lay Little Ben onto his bed before walking over to the two women in the door, which hisses closed behind him.

"He just fell asleep,"

"He's had a long week. His birthday is in a few days, and he has been very excited about it,"

"Your hands please," Rey looks at him sternly. He raises his hands then Rey snaps the cuffs onto them, "I will be escorting you back to your…"

"Rey," Leia raises her hand, and Rey shoots a glare at Leia before letting her features soften, "I will be taking him. Return to your post,"

"But…"

"Return," Leia's voice becomes sterner, "to your post." Rey nods and glares one more time at Ben before turning on her heels and leaving. Leia turns her attention back to her son, and hooks her arm into his as they begin walking towards his cell.

"It's going to be his birthday?"

"It is. He is going to be four,"

"Is Evangeline going to…"

"That is the hope right now, but we should talk about what is going to happen once she comes back,"

"What do you mean?"

"I made her a promise, and the Senate have seen it fit to grant me the ability to keep it,"

"What is it?"

"You will be exiled when everything is said and done," Ben slows his pace as he hangs his head.

"Don't look so sad, Ben,"

"But…that means I'll never be able to see my son again or Evangeline," Leia notices a slight tremor in his voice as he speaks those words.

"You didn't let me finish, Ben," Ben's head raises his eyes to meet his mother's, "you will be exiled when everything is said and done, but Evangeline does live on a planet with no other inhabitants except herself and Ben. You would have to play be her rules in the Temple of Balance, and she has done a very good job at maintaining a balanced and harmonious atmosphere there. It is rather enjoyable to be in. However, the Senate has made the stipulation that if Evangeline ever feels you leaning towards the dark side again, she has to…"

"She has to what?" Leia stops and turns herself to Ben, who turns to face her, as well.

"She has to sever you from the Force,"

"How can she?"

"I've learned a lot more about Evangeline over the last few months. She is apparently much more trained in the Force than Luke lead us to believe. Though her initial years of training were in the dark and in Sith magic, Obi-wan still found ways to teach her some light powers. Luke apparently continued those teachings between the two of them. She is incredibly powerful, Ben, so the Senate thinks that she would be able to do it…" Leia takes his hands into hers, "if it meant that she could keep you and your family together." Ben smiles at his mother, and the two continue to walk towards the cells. When they reach his cell, the guards open the door and he steps in.

"Until tomorrow,"

"Until tomorrow,"

"What are we doing?"

"Well tomorrow, we begin our preparations for Naboo. It has been requested that you join the crew,"

"What's on Naboo?"

"I don't really know, but it is an important leadership order that they feel like everyone should be made aware of. Good night, Ben,"

"Good night."

* * *

 **2 DAYS LATER**

The sounds of music and laughter echo through the Nabooian landscape. Bright colors dance through the crowd as people make their way to city center.

"What is going on?" Poe asks Leia, and from behind them a young man answers.

"The new queen speaks today!" He laughs and throws flowers at the group before running off.

"The new queen?"

"Well Regina killed the Royal family, so a new queen has to be crowned since Regina is no longer here," Leia smiles, and looks over her crew. All of them were dressed in finer clothes, and many were laughing and in a generally jovial mood. However, Rey was keeping a watchful eye on Ben, since he wasn't in cuffs.

"Why didn't you cuff him today?"

"Seems silly to parade a cuffed prisoner through the streets on a seemingly happy celebration. He won't cause any trouble," Leia eyes him, as he nods gently. Little Ben giggles as bubbles pass over his head and he tries to pop them. "He is just trying to make us for lost time." A loud cheer erupts through the crowd, and all eyes turn to the two-story platform in front of the Senate building and the large screen behind it. An elderly gentlemen walks towards the podium at the end, and raises a hand to bring a hush over the people.

"People of Naboo and friends of our fine planet, welcome. Today is a special day. Today, we hear our new queen for the first time about her plans for our fair planet, and how she will run it with grace and fairness. Please, join me in welcoming our new queen!" A cheer erupts through the crowd. As the gentleman leaves the podium, a new face takes his spot. The Resistance crew looks on in shock. Standing at the podium in a flowing chiffon black and red gown stands Evangeline. Across her forehead sits two simple bands with a red gem stone connecting the two pieces. Little Ben looks at her and smiles.

"Mama!" Though it would be impossible to hear him among the deafening sound of the people, a smile forms on Evangeline's face and she turns at the group. She steps up to the podium, and the crowd falls silent immediately.

"To the people, I thank you for your warm welcome. To be your queen is a great honor, and though my mother took the crown by force, you have accepted my family as your new monarchy," She looks down towards the crowd, "however, you have longed lived under the rule of people who do not speak for you." A soft murmur courses through the crowd. "Growing up on Naboo showed me the beauty of being heard and having my voice matter, but mine was a voice of privilege. Under Darth Sidious' rule, many found their voices lost, but I believe it is my job to help them get it back,"

"Long live the queen!" The chant begins to go through the crowd, but with a raise of her hand the chant died down.

"I am not proud of my heritage, but it is my duty to help fix the destruction that my mother and my grandfather left behind," Evangeline grips the podium, "and that is why I will not be your queen." Protests pop up through the crowd. "Silence!" Evangeline's face on the screen looks exhausted.

"I will not be your queen because Naboo deserves a monarch that they choose not the one that was born into it. Naboo will always be the place I came from, it is the place I have learned all of my lessons and has helped shaped me into the people I am today, but Naboo is no longer my home. My first act as your queen is to step down, and in my place Senator Misou Rool will take on the responsibilities until an election can be held to appoint your new monarch. My fellow Nabooians, you have lived so long in the remnants of a Naboo that Darth Sidious and the Empire created. My one plea for you is that during these elections you pick a ruler who will speak for you, who will take the heart of the Nabooian people with them when they go to the Senate to negotiate new laws and deals. Choose someone who will fight for Naboo because the time has come for the people of Naboo to no longer come second. Today, Naboo is your Independence Day. Today is a new beginning as we close a dark chapter on our history to forge a new beginning. Today, Naboo, it is time to celebrate what you will become because from the ashes rises a glorious phoenix. Thank you." Evangeline turns and steps off the podium. After a few seconds of silence, a loud cheer echoes through the city. People around the Resistance crew are hugging and laughing as they begin to sing a traditional Nabooian ballad. Most of the crew even gets caught up in the excitement.

Leia guides her son and grandson away from the crowd to the back of the building. There was a set of stairs that curved around a large wall making it impossible to see around, but from behind it they heard a somewhat familiar laugh. Little Ben wiggled out of his father's arms as he sprinted towards the voice. A few seconds later, Evangeline, with Ben in her arms, rounds the wall. Little Ben's body was shaking with crying, as he held his mother tightly. She was rubbing his back, whispering quietly to him. Leia walks up to Evangeline, and wraps the two of them into a hug. As the two women separate, a smile forms on Evangeline's face.

"Hello, Leia,"

"Hello,"

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble,"

"Never. He was very keen on reading to his father every chance he could though," Evangeline looks up to see Ben staring at his feet, which were kicking at the ground.

"I see," Little Ben's sobs begin to cease, and Evangeline adjusts him so that he sits on her hip rather than clinging to her neck. The shift allows Leia and Ben to see the small swell of her abdomen. Leia looks at it and back up to Evangeline's face and then back down again before meeting Evangeline's face yet again with a smile. Evangeline nods curtly returning the beaming smile towards Leia.

"Oh!" Leia's hands go to her face as tears start to stream down her face, "oh isn't that just the happiest news." Evangeline meets Ben's eyes, as he quickly casts his head back down. Evangeline turns to her son.

"Little lamb, I need to talk to Papa, so I need you to go with Nana for a little bit," Little Ben shakes his head violently and clings back onto her, "I promise it will only be for a little bit," He shakes his head again. "What if she gets you some sweets?" His head perks up, and he reaches for Leia, who gladly takes him.

"Give us a minute." Evangeline whispers as Leia walks away with Little Ben. Evangeline glides up to Ben before hooking her finger underneath his chin, raising his eyes to meet hers. His eyes are brimming with unshed tears as she looks at him.

"Ben," A sob rakes through his body, and he pulls her tightly to him. She lets him cry stroking his hair and singing the soothing song that she had sung so many years ago. Eventually, Ben pulls away from the embrace and looks down at her, pressing his forehead against hers. He raises a shaky hand towards her stomach, but hesitates to touch it. Evangeline places her hand on his, and guides him the rest of the way. The hardness of her stomach is a met by a soft kick, and Ben instinctively pulls away by Evangeline's grip on his wrists stops him.

"It's just the baby," Ben's other hand joins as he spreads across her belly, feeling the new sensation. Between sobs, Ben gently laughs before pulling Evangeline in for an embrace. Evangeline is the first to pull away, and she stares up at Ben, "it's just our baby,"

"How can you be…"

"Because I know it isn't possible for it be anyone else's,"

"But Hux…"

"Made sure that no children would come from him," Ben's hand softens as her other intertwines with his. "This is our baby,"

"Our baby," Ben's smile widens as his hands explore her stomach some more. He kneels and whispers softly to the baby as Evangeline looks down at him, stroking his hair.

"What if…"

"What if is a statement that causes nothing but stress and worry. A situation can go many ways, and if one worries too much about that the what ifs they forget to worry about the now," Ben looks up at her, "and right now, we have a healthy son, who has so much to learn. We have a healthy baby on the way, who has a lot of growing to do. I don't want to worry about the what ifs today. Today, I want to just be with you and worry about the future tomorrow." Ben rises up and captures Evangeline's lips with his own. His hands threading in her long brown locks, locking her into a passionate embrace. They separate and Ben extends a hand to Evangeline, who intertwines their fingers together.

"Until tomorrow." The two walk around the building to see the festival underway. The crew of the Resistance mingles with the crowds. Poe and Finn play games while Connix and Leia play with Little Ben. Chewbecca is playing keep away with some of the local kids, and the other crew members are weaving their way through different activities. Evangeline's eyes land on Rey, who turns towards the pair. When their eyes lock, Evangeline gives a curt nod as Ben pulls her to his mother and Little Ben.

 _Thank you_ echoes through Rey's head as she watches the small family laugh and play together.

"You'll have that one day if you want," Rey jumps as Poe suddenly appears beside her munching on an apple.

"Maybe," Rey smiles warmly at Poe. Poe takes a bite of the apple as he smiles back.

"I would gladly volunteer," Rey scoffs and rolls her eyes as her smile widens, "What?! I would." Rey laughs as the two begin to walk away from the family, happily chatting.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Happy Birthday to you! Make a wish!" Little Ben gets sticks his tongue out as he thinks, and takes a deep breathe in before blowing out his candles. Everyone claps as Little Ben giggles in delight.

"Look at you, four years old," Leia leans down to her grandson and pinches one of his cheeks, "seems like just yesterday I was holding you in my arms,"

"Now I'm a big boy!"

"That you are, my little one, that you are." Evangeline begins to cut the cake as Ben helps him off the stool.

"What did you wish for, little man," Poe squats down so he is at eye level with Little Ben.

"If I tell you, it won't come true,"

"That's a silly story, maybe I can help make it come true!"

"Well," Little Ben leans up to Poe's ear and whispers, "I wished for a little sister."

"Ah…noble choice." Little Ben smiles before turning towards his grandmother, who is handing him some cake. The day is simple and filled with laughs, however, tomorrow the family would embark back to Neuria, to guard the Temple and live out their days together.

Leia still visited her son and Evangeline from time to time until she passes away when Ben was ten. Ben had grown into quite the talented Force-user, and had embarked on his own spiritual journey when he was nineteen to help himself discovery the way of the Force. Evangeline gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Regan, who ended up being a gifted healer. Finally, the family welcomed a pair of twins, Hana and Lee, five years later. Evangeline never did have to sever Ben from the Force, she was always able to bring him back with her love for him. Once all the children were gone, and an elderly Evangeline and Ben sat on the bench outside of the temple.

"Would you change any of it?" Ben grabs Evangeline's hand.

"I wouldn't change a single part of our journey,"

"Not even the what ifs?"

"Not even the what ifs." Ben gently kisses Evangeline, as they watch the sun set over the treetops.

* * *

Tada! I hope you guys liked it. Maybe I will write a spin-off of the family or maybe a story about Evangeline, but who knows. Thanks again for reading!

May the Force be with You!

-KMA


End file.
